Win My Heart
by LycheeRambutan
Summary: I am rewriting this. (Fem!)Sasuke and Naruto have only been friends for 17 years since they were eight. Now Naruto wants them to be something more than just best friends. Sasuke instead invites Naruto to a game of "Win My Heart." Will love bloom or will 'just friends' instead prevail?
1. Chapter 1 - Win My Heart

**This is a multichapter, maybe not more than 5 hopefully. Reviews please :D**

 **Disclaimer : the characters belongs to Kishi M.**

 **Warning : Gender switch, Fem Sasuke and male Naruto**

 **Win My Heart**

I had just finished showering and was wrapping my body with a towel when I heard the hotel door buzz. I peered through the peep hole to see Karin outside with a paper bag. I unlocked the door and let her in. Then I walked to the bed, parked my butt on the soft thick folded blanket and fished for the folded towel to dry my hair. I decided to stay at this hotel since last night because the preparation for my birthday party at my house was disturbing my sleep. Mikoto, my dearest mom rejoiced my decision as she can whip surprise for me later tonight.

The door opened and Karin entered. She shook the paper bag at me and locked the door back.

"He said this necklace matches your dress." She placed the bag on the dresser and proceeded to lay on the bed while kicking her heels aside.

I looked at the bag but made no apparent movement towards wanting to see it nor did I show Karin any apparent excitement which usually comes with receiving a gift. Covering my hair with the towel, I began patting excess water to be absorbed into the towel. After a moment Karin jerked up from the bed. I guess she was raising an auburn eyebrow like she always do when I pull out a stoic facade.

She jumped to her feet and walked towards the dresser and pulled out a black box from the paper bag. Opening the box, she shoved it in front of face.

"Mr Namikaze co-designed this with Naruto, I was told that your father bought the ruby during his trip to Myanmar years ago."

"Hnnn."

My father often buys gemstones for Minato, on his business trips. Minato owns Namikaze Hearts a jewellery company, which he co-owns with Kushina, Naruto's mom. I think half of Konoha owns something designed by Namikaze Hearts as they were very fond of him for being the former mayor's son. Me and my mom have received earrings, pin or brooches, for our past birthday and also for my graduation. I received it a week later because we were too caught up with my father's illness that time, I'll get to this later. So far this necklace is the highlight of all the jewelleries I ever receive. In return my father gifts Naruto's father all kinds of artistic souveniers, like local paintings from Bali, Istanbul carpets, sculptures from wood from Malaysia and various local fabrics for my mom.

I remembered that Naruto had shown me some sketches last year saying he was stressed out and needed my fresh perspective. He emailed saying since I graduated with first class honours with a degree in design, I should know my stuff. For my help he said he'd give me credit, but I didn't care for credits, I was extremely giddy just thinking about doing some design and stuff. As I reminisced I realized that he was sneakily wooing me. Inside, I smirked.

"Uchiha? Are you speechless?"

For disrupting my inner monologue I glared at her.

 _"Across the savannah of Soerabaia, with your hand in mine, unknown territory of the whispering sands, winds carrying the ashes of Bromo, only here..."_ her ringtone, ripped from an Indie Band CD she picked up from Surabaya Indonesia, when she went there some years ago. Karin had showed me the cover when we were in her car earlier, but I was busy watching Naruto from afar. He didn't notice us as he was pulling away in his car in his rush to go somewhere. I admit that my mind have started to wander into unknown territory this past year.

"Yes Naruto, I am ready. Ok bye." Karin spoke to her phone.

"Babe" she turned to me. "I have to go now to get the cake. You can't have a birthday party without a cake. Naruto should sack Juugo for forgetting the cake, luckily Suigetsu likes to bake on his free time. Thanks for suggesting him to Naruto... and though me and suigetsu's sexy time was interrupted last night a nice cheque for several dinners at the new restaurant downtown is a nice way to compensate for my loss last night. Ok, adieu. See you later. I am borrowing your flip flops ok."

She picked up her heels, grabbed my sandals and unlocked my hotel room door. As she exited, she paused, stepped back in and turned to me. Her last words "Be sure to kiss him on the cheeks when you greet him tonight, after this the both of you are going to be more than best friends."

She shut the door behind her and her footsteps faded away. I, being alone with no mention of Naruto, broke out of my stoic appearance and ran my fingers through my jet black shoulder length hair, towel falling off. I scrunched my nose and bit my lips. For a moment I was lost in thought, is tonight the beginning of an end, or an end to a beginning?

Then I remembered the necklace and noticed that Karin had put it on the dresser with the box opened. I approached the table and I could see the necklace glimmering against blue velvet. The necklace looked exactly like the one specific design I told him was my favourite. It was a tear shaped pendant set in the chest of an eagle made from white and gold. I am a rabid fan of oddball jewellery and my favourite forever beast is the eagle.

"Eagle.." I mouthed

I smiled thinking how he basically tried to woo me without me knowing, heh. He knew I was a sucker when it comes to mere mention of my background being a design student. I was all set to become a designer upon graduation but a plan is a plan after all, and plans are sometimes made to be executed later. Even if that later is something as real as a unicorn.

Eight years ago, my father's business plans for expansion beyond Konoha started bearing results, then the government offered him to expand his business in ASEAN. At the time I finished secondary school and was entering university and Itachi starting his Masters. Instead of telling us to take study leave to help him, he just went and work himself to death.

I was finally out of the house, doing something I liked, rather than studying business like I knew Dad wanted me to. So when I went to university I embraced my studies like moth to fire. I wanted him to be proud of me. He was often away but we had dinner over Skype and I hardly notice his exhaustion when we met face to face. I was more excited to tell him about the exhibitions I was participating in, all the classes I took, and all the interesting designers and design I met and discovered along the way.

I knew his business was doing greater than great with all the local news and sometime International news about Konoha Electronics. He turned into a local hero for bringing Konoha Electronics to an almost international level. See Fugaku loved Konoha so much that instead of naming his company Uchiha something, he named it Konoha, the town he made his home since 17 years ago.

The day I graduated was the day my dad collapsed from exhaustion and high blood pressure, and he was hospitalized. I accepted my scroll from the dean with hidden tears, and thankfully my classmates told me that they will gladly photoshop me later onto the graduation group photo. Naruto was there too, he gave me a huge bouquet of flower, and came in my mother's place. I told my mom, dad was more important than my graduation so she reluctantly ditched my convocation and waited with my dad. Me and Itachi left with Naruto and his parents to visit Fugaku and Mikoto right after I came down the stage.

I scolded my father for his selflessness, and then I made a vow to be there like how he was throughout my years in university. So after graduation, I became his apprentice. My dream of being a designer never perished, it burned constantly at the back of my mind, the fire feeding on my continuing determination. I swore that I will help my father's business thrive and grow but I made a promise to myself to one day open my design firm. Yes, in my own sweet time.

Unfortunately I couldn't find the focus to do two things at the same time so five years after graduating, I was now Dad's second in command after our cousin Shisui Uchiha. Dad knew me and Itachi weren't really into business and he saw the prodigal talent in his cousin's son and hauled him into the business. Itachi had wanted to help but he had 7 years tenure with Konoha University upon his PhD graduation, which he took right after his Masters. I told him to stay where he is, then when he is finished with his contract, he can take over my job so I can return to chase my dreams of opening a design firm.

My love story with design also further enhanced my friendship with Naruto. He studied journalism in a local college and worked as a freelance writer. He learned about design and business along the way from his dad, and when he knew I decided to take up designing he was a permanent fix in my house during my semester break. He would pester me day and night to teach me the elements of design. When I am away, he would talk to me online while we pinned some wonderful designs on our shared pinterest account.

After graduation, my father took a year off from work while I worked my ass off from 9 am to 8 pm everyday, but at night I had discussions with Naruto over design. He provided me with escapism from the world of corporate and from wannabes who only wanted me because of my money and looks. Naruto was an honest and a true friend despite cracking some benign pranks here and there, appropriate to situations of course. He knew me too well to crack jokes during serious moments. We talked about design, about our childhood, share some gossip about our mutual friend and gossip about Itachi's secret love. Naruto often meets Itachi for lunches as he took some job with the university, writing their press releases.

One evening out of the blue over dinner, Naruto took me to our parent's favourite seafood restaurant. After dessert he told me that he had been keeping something from me since we were in our late teens. He said that he hoped we could be more than friends. I was stunned, being in love was not on any of my short term nor on any of my long term plans yet. Yes, I was ready to grow old with someone but him, as comrades, as friends since our families are inseparable, or maybe as business partner in design somewhere before I reach 30, but never as a romantic partner.

I told him I would have to think about it first, but he was persuasive. He told me we were designed for each other. I am the yin to his yang, the sun to my moon, the land to his water or something like that. My logical side told me it was not a bad idea since I never really had any other people beside him. People in school were too afraid to gossip about us but Naruto's friend often referred to me as his girlfriend, though Sakura thought I was just acting like Naruto was my personal slave when we were younger. Nahh, he just loved doing errands for me. My big brother, Itachi had been doing a great job of scaring any guy who had wanted to take advantage of me and his fangirls help keep gossips at bay. So since I was 12 the only guy able to reach me was Naruto, and I would gladly bite off any male's head like a freaking praying mantis should someone ever invite me out. I bit off his head a long long time ago but the head has a nasty habit of regrowing each time, sigh.

So that night he confessed gradually turned into a few dates - we talked about design of course, he hinted about his feelings for me but he often changed the subject when he noticed my demeanour changing from listening intently, to lost in thoughts. It wasn't that I wasn't interested but every time he mentioned about his feelings for me, I spaced out and my inner rants started debating whether this was a good proposition or not. Naruto thinks I overthink, but a decision this big especially when it involves two very close family is worth being spaced out. Love for love's sake is not an option.

Despite my inability to express things emotionally, he pursued me relentlessly. Maybe something about if I had rejected him, I would have done it already but here I am sitting down with him for dinner every week without fail, which he deemed that some part of me do agree with this.

After three months of watching me space out over his proposal he decided to use an age old tactic which resulted in me meeting with Uchiha Senior in his home office.

"He asked me for your hand in marriage. That boy is still an old fashioned boy like Minato."

"What was your answer daddy?"

"I told him that the decision is yours."

I knew it would come to this. Since the best way to get to me is via my dad, he used the old age permission from the dad for the daughter's hand. I knew he was doing this to elicit an answer from me. But the problem is I don't know what I want. I see him in my future but not really like this. I know I make a great business woman even when my heart weren't in it initially. I even wonder if I am wife material, the cooking, the pampering, the soothing and then the child bearing things most wives does. We had been best friends for 14, some semblance of a couple for months, maybe we can be so much more if we could stand each other for a decade and a half so far. Should I think of this like a business transaction?

"I will accept his proposal, but I need two years of engagement to plan my marriage life. I need... I need to startegize." I stated my answer.

After a few moments of silence Fugaku spoke again, "You are treating this like a business transaction aren't you?"

"I realize that daddy, but I don't know any other way. Help me learn to crawl, I am too afraid to jump straight into it."

Fugaku smiled at me "your mom is already at Kushina's discussing the engagement party."

I smirked. "What if I have decided to reject him?"

"Those women will just turn it into one surprise birthday party."

That's how I knew that my engagement party was to be on my birthday. I had only a month to ready myself and accept Naruto in my life as a potential husband material, no more the silly, benign, jokester of a best friend.

"You look beautiful, Sass,"

"You look dapper, Naruto," I praised, rolling his name off my tongue. I smirked while brushing off invisible dust from his white tux. He wore a pair of white suit with a red tie, while I wore a simple red knee length dress. On my neck, the red eagle ruby necklace. Yes, the red ruby eclectic necklace matched the red dress.

I nodded and he bent down and reached for my waist and kissed my left cheek, in return I kissed his right one. Just before he let go of my cheek, I grabbed his back combed blond hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him to me like I was about to whisper to him. Instead I ghosted a breath on his right ear and nipped his lobe. He instantly blushed but since he was red raw from his trip to Hawaii, only someone near enough could see it. Tonight I was almost his height with my added 6 inch maroon platform, usually I could only look at his face at eye level if we are seated down.

The kiss and the nip was our first contact since we 'dated'. He never touched me like a boyfriend would, well he did not have the chance since we were not a normal couple. I also never touched him like how a girlfriend would. My future in laws knew this, so a week ago Kushina sat down with me over brunch to demonstrate how small touches can greatly enhance a relationship. For someone ice cold like me especially. Thus I decided to do my own research and came up with nipping as one of my intros. If I have to get touchy feely, I should do this my way.

"Thank you for the necklace" I said as he offered me his hand. I took his hand sliding my palm into his, intertwining mine with his warm digits. His big hand felt comfortable in my hold and i noticed he blushed deeper. See, as an Uchiha I was getting good at this intimate thing. All you need is hours of research and googling.

"I love the dress" he said.

"I like the red tie" I replied.

"I love how you look tonight" his smile widening.

"Thank you" I glanced at him as he led me towards our parents.

"I love you" and he looked at me.

I looked at him back

"How do you feel tonight?" he asked without missing a beat.

"You are my best friend," I whispered as we neared the podium where my father was about to make an announcement.

"As your future husband?"

I saw Karin and let out a giggle, to cover my nervousness "I can't answer that yet. Give me two years. Didn't my father tell you that?"

Naruto smiled "Yes."

"Good" I ended our dialogue full of unanswered questions.

We smiled at each other as both our family looked at us approaching. The time is now.

Upon reaching Fugaku, I let go of Naruto's hand and entered my father's open embrace. Naruto greeted Fugaku with a firm handshake and a pat on the shoulder from the older man. Itachi, my one and only older brother stood not far away with Minato, my future father in law. My future mother in law Kushina was a meter away talking animatedly with my mother, Mikoto, they knew each other since they were in college.

Itachi and Minato were laughing heartily over some story when Fugaku motioned to Itachi to get the event rolling. We all stood in a line facing the crowd, with me and my father standing in the center of the line, Naruto standing on Fugaku's other side with his family. We all stood there together readying ourselves as our guests started to notice our presence and turned to us. Itachi spun around still grinning with a glass in his hand and looked at me. He winked at me and mouthed "ready little sister?" I nodded. My brother smirked and turned back to the crowd.

"Good night and thank you my dear guests, families, friends and associates," some guests who haven't noticed us were now turning their attention from the food they were eating, or the idle chat they were having to pay attention to Itachi's voice.

"Thank you for gracing our home to celebrate our dear Sasuke Uchiha's birthday. Let us wish her a Happy Birthday." In a unison the guests wished me a Happy Birthday and clapped for me.

After the claps died down, I addressed the crowd. "Thank you for your kind wishes and presents. When my father told me that they were having a birthday party for me this year, they weren't even sure whether I was going to be here at my own birthday party or not. As you all know, I prefer to have a simple private birthday dinner than one of this scale. But this birthday is not about just me being a year older, it is also to appreciate my families, friends and associates who have stood beside me and my family since we came to this town almost two decades ago. Thank you."

The crowd were now smiling at me. Some of the guests, my former nannies when my mom was still working, were smiling at me from the crowd.

"I am beyond grateful to be able to stand here, beside my family and all of you. Tonight my father has an announcement to make. "

Fugaku grabbed Mikoto's hand, whispered something and hand in hand they stepped forward. He went on to address and thank the guests for coming, Kushina and Minato were now also hand in hand. Me and Naruto were somehow not hand in hand, when I let go of his hand to hug my parents earlier. Itachi was smiling ear to ears now.

"When Sasuke was eight, we moved into this town after years of having to travel because of my business. Our son and daughter were very happy when they realized that Konoha was to be our permanent home. They went straight to making memories here, even Mikoto started working again her Namikaze Hearts after years of being a housewife. Then I met Minato, who became my closest friend and rival, who is married to Kushina, my wife's long lost friend. Even some of our travelling relatives have set up homes here, seeing how happy we were with our lives now. The Uchiha's even managed to terrorize the lake town with our bi-annual family reunion a few times."

Fugaku looked at Minato and Kushina before looking back at the guests.

"Tonight, I would like to announce sweet news as a new connection between our family is made, tonight we celebrate the engagement of Sasuke and Naruto. I introduce to you my future son in law, Minato's and Kushina's only son, Naruto Uzumaki."

The crowd clapped and Itachi shouted "Let's start the party." My father took Naruto's hand and put it into mine. Me and Naruto smiled at each other and we consciously ignored the crowd.

My game has started, I scooted to him and lean into him.

"Time for you to win my heart Uzumaki Naruto."

As he reached for my chin, he looked at my eyes and said "Let the game begin."


	2. Chapter 2 - Not you and I, it's us

**Disclaimer : The characters belongs to Kishi M and I don't earn anything from writing this.**

 **Warning : Gender switch, Fem!Sasuke and male Naruto. Sorry but I don't have the time to Beta this. I use British English spelling but is also influenced with American English, thus the mix and match spelling.**

 **Chapter 2 - Not just me and you, it's us.**

A month rolled by, thirty days of me and Naruto being engaged. Naruto did not press me into doing everything together. Maybe because we were doing most things together anyway. Every other week we watch movies at the cinema when there's something worth watching, if there isn't he will drop by my apartment for a movie night.

We have dinner together most nights at our favourite restaurants, his would be Ichiraku and mine would be Taka. Taka delivers the best steak in town and I began tolerating Ichiraku when Ayame prepared me a less salt, more vegetable plus tomatoes, ramen soup concoction. A girl has to watch her diet what with the history of high blood pressure among my family members.

Back when we were friends Naruto kissed me a few times on the cheek or forehead during very sad times. So naturally since we became engaged he had been more touchy feely with me. My inner me was more than willing to welcome all the lust but we were so new in this that he always makes sure that I am comfortable before doing something new. I'd be lying if I deny that I had not thought about sex at all. But If I could wait for more than a decade, why would I jump head first into doing it now. For the time being we are comfortable experimenting on kisses and touches. His lips were so soft, I feel like biting them down. When his hands trailed down and caresses… my bosom...

Uhmmm, an Uchiha should not act so pervy like this. Ok, Sasuke, stop reflecting.

Anyway, during the past weeks, one thing I began to realize about this whole thing being fiance / fiancee is the reference of us as a unit. Usually Naruto refers to us as me and Sasuke, me and Sass, me and the raven and so forth.

I think the first time I noticed this new reference was when Karin asked Naruto whether me and him want to hitch a ride in her Prius along with Suigetsu. We were invited to Sai's new gallery slash restaurant, and the place where it was located was notorious for not having a lot of parking spaces for a major event. I thought about taking a taxi but Naruto wants to carpool with our friend.

"Join me and Suigetsu tonight? I know Sasuke's car is still in the workshop."

"Thank you, but we are carpooling with Kakashi-senpai, aren't we babe?" He looked over at me.

I nodded to confirm his answer while rolling my eyes at the _babe_ reference, my face looking at Naruto's laptop as I save my text document file. Then I glanced at him and noticed him looking mighty stupid with the telephone nestled between his ear, neck and shoulder, while his one hand hold a pair of chopsticks and the other a bowl of takeaway ramen. He was wiping ramen stains on the table with the edges of his sleeve.

I went to him and plucked the phone from it's nest and held the receiver to his ear. He spent another 30 seconds on the phone nodding and uh uhhing.

"Yeah yeah... Ok, ok. See you there tonight."

After I placed the phone back on the desk, I planted a light kiss on his temple and shove him half-harshly on the shoulders. A little harsh loving care from fiancee dear. I returned to his laptop and saved a duplicate of the file on the desktop and another on my cloud account and plucked the thumb drive from the USB port.

Shutting the laptop I walked towards the door while slipping the thumb drive into my pocket. Suddenly he pulled me around by a wrist and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on my lips. I pushed him away and instinctively wiped my mouth, and muttered under my breath about smeared makeup and ramen flavoured saliva. He let me go and chuckled.

"Don't ever leave me without a goodbye kiss first."

"I was heading to the toilet first," I glared at him.

Naruto continued slurping his ramen while smiling. I turned around and headed to the toilet. "Pushy dobe…"

I bite my lip, that was not right. I had quit calling him dobe a few months before we were engaged. Imperfect is perfect. Both him and me. I still got time to change my habits I thought as I headed to the toilet.

* * *

The second example was from just two weeks ago when we bumped into Shikamaru and his new wife, Temari who were town. The couple were away in Suna as Shikamaru is working with the Suna government as a representative from Konoha. They had been in town for only a week and we were yet to catch with them. Naruto promptly invited them to have lunch at Taka.

Naruto looked at his friends with gleaming blue eyes. "Congratulations you two, Ino shared the news last week."

"Thank you. Here's a news flash, we want you and Sasuke to be the baby's godparents. Chouji and Ino already are." Temari spoke as she sipped on her lemon juice.

Naruto's eyes began tearing up upon hearing that Shikamaru and Temari wanted me and him to be their unborn babies' godfather and godmother, along with Ino and Chouji. What do godmothers do? I hope I don't have to change diapers anytime soon.

"Wow. Shikamaru, Temari, we are delighted. This is such an honour for us. Sass, you have a lot to shop for this year."

"Hnnn" my standard reply, but along with a smile. Seriously I don't know what to say at this moment. But as soon as tears start rolling down Naruto's eyes, I quickly made a conscious effort to pry his curled up fist and held his hand in mine. I also offered him tissues for his happy tears.

 _We. Us._ I held my breath when I repeated those words in mind.

Naruto stood up and bear hugged Shikamaru while I smiled from my seat. After sipping on the last of our drinks Shikamaru paid for lunch.

"Think of this as a gift for not being at the engagement party," Shikamaru slipped his hands into his pockets as we exited Taka. He pulled out a packet of chewing gum and handed one to Naruto.

Naruto arched his eyebrows in surprise at his friend while taking the chewing gum. "See you quit smoking too?"

"Yes, all for the baby." And then the baby daddy added "Troublesome, but worth it."

Temari addressed me and Naruto with a proud smile on her face. "Enough about us. Naruto, Sasuke. Congratulations on the engagement,"

"Man, we were missing you at the party," Naruto glanced at me and smiled bashfully.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Unfortunately we were having some delay on deciding..."

Mr Nara glanced at Mrs Nara, and looked back at Naruto

"... on where to settle down in Konoha." Temari just smiled at him amusedly, teeth not showing.

Naruto went straight to the frequently asked question for newlyweds "So how's the honeymoon?" While waggling his eyebrows at Shikamaru and Temari.

Temari ignored Naruto's question and pulled me away. She announced to the guys "Girl talk." I braced myself for whatever Temari was going to ask me.

Temari liked to act as if she is a big sister to Naruto because Naruto helped Gaara, her youngest brother while they were in Konoha U. When nobody was there for Gaara, Naruto was there. Temari and her other brother went to Suna Uni. I was told that Gaara suffered from depression and was being anti social so no one took notice of him. One day Naruto caught the young man standing alone and mumbling to himself holding a large sand gourd in his hands on a rooftop. Don't ask me what was Naruto doing on the rooftop or what the sand gourd was for. The short story was Naruto accosted Gaara, the guy got help and all was well.

Three years on, with a lot of help, he was mostly cured. Gaara now heads his late mother's multimillionaire company. He also volunteers with UNICEF and works with underprivileged people all across Konoha. My father invited Gaara to do a charity event with us last year. He sure looks scary with his eyeliner and his kanji Love tattoo, but the kids love him. They call him Panda-chan because of his black rimmed eyes. I personally think he is a brilliant motivational speaker.

As we left the boys, Temari gestured for me to sit at a nearby stone bench near a water fountain. Naruto looked at me as I turned to seat facing him with Temari beside me. He was positively glowing talking to his childhood friend.

"So? Finally you accepted reality," TemarI started.

"Excuse me?" I turned my body facing hers.

"Well, obviously you two were more married than most couples I know. Inclusive of the once in awhile domestic abuse."

I cringed inwardly. So I arched an eyebrow at her while folding my arms in front of my chest, readying myself for her accusations.

"Whatever you think we were before this, we were just friends Temari. I only realize his feelings for me when he proposed."

She rolled her eyes at me and looked at the guys. "You are much like Gaara, always complicating such simple things. If a person says he loves you, just accept it. Deep down inside you know that you love him too."

"Hnnn"

Temari added "Well, I hope that you will realize your feelings soon. But I warn you, whatever gameplay you have in that head of yours, you better not stick to them. Don't be so complicated."

"Naruto seems to like complicated," I answered her.

Temari put a hand on my shoulder. "Love is beautiful, yet it is also a scary thing. Just relax and enjoy it ok. Me and Shikamaru can get scary when we are not in the best of mood, so contrasting too. But we learn to complement each other over the years."

I let her talk. I did not need to lay out all my feelings for her satisfaction anyway.

"We are lucky to have them as our significant others. But luck is only one part, the next step involves your participation. Well, I am not sorry for being meddlesome. All I can say is he wants you, all your ugly sides and beautiful things. Just be happy."

I saw from the corners of my eyes Shikamaru and Naruto heading towards us.

Temari pulled me into a hug and whispered " Don't drive the good guys away. You and him deserve happiness."

They were in front of us now, Shikamaru held a hand to his bride, she took it and away they went. We waved them goodbye and Naruto sat beside me. His hands still in his pockets.

"What did she say?"

"She said I was being complicated."

"Yes you are complicated," Naruto smiled.

Somehow seeing that beautiful smile made me plant a kiss on his cheek. There were children looking at us from the restaurant, so it wasn't proper to kiss him on the mouth. Naruto pulled his hands from his pockets and gave me a light shoulder massage.

 _Am I going softer? Am I in love?_

"I know what we can do next. Why don't we play some pool. Karin mentioned awhile ago that you have always wanted to play real pool, but she was too scaredy cat to enter a pool center. Now let's go."

I let him pull me away to the snooker and pool center. An outing with Naruto always turn out interesting. If it was up to me, we would be camping in book stores and art shops.

My blue eyed fiance started his long winding rant, "Afterwards we can go to the art shop to get some of those arcyclilickikik paint you said you wanted to learn how to use. Sai said he'd give us tutorials anytime we want."

"A-cryl-ic." I corrected him. I had an epiphany about wanting to be a painter these days.

Gleefully he confirmed, "Yes, that one."

* * *

 _Timeskip lalala._

* * *

I had invited Naruto to have dinner at my house tonight. We decided that we needed more private get together session before getting on ahead with our relationship.

"Ding dong" the doorbell rang.

I was putting finishing touches to a painting of a cat and decided to let the person wait.

"Ding dong, ding dong." The doorbell rang again.

The cat's eyes looked lopsided, so I touched up the smaller eye's rim so it would appear balanced.

"Ding dong, ding dong."

I put down my brush and approached the door looking first at the peephole. I opened the door to Naruto, who looked splendid in light blue sweaters pulled over a dark blue shirt. He wore khaki pants with a pair of dark coloured sneakers. I eyed him for a second before heading straight to the matter. "Where were your copy of my apartment keys?"

He smiled sheepishly looking at my frown. "I left it inside your car the other day."

"But, you had the pass card with you?" I said giving him way so he could enter. Instead of nagging him I decided to forgo his negligence this time and made a mental note to ask him to fetch his keys from my car later.

His face broke into a full grin as he took off his shoes and entered my apartment. Residents needed an access card to enter the main entrance to my apartment block. I had registered an access card in Naruto's name, since my apartment is closer to the city center so he could drop by my apartment anytime he needed. His family's house was half an hour away.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll go get dinner ready." I did not set up the table early as he told me he was unexpectedly busy today. But it turned out that he was on time.

"Let me help."

I looked at him and muttered "Ok."

After dinner we sat down with a cup of coffee each. I like my coffee black with little sugar, Naruto likes his with milk.

We sat on my balcony looking at the swimming pool two floors down. I wore a simple short sleeved white lace dress which fell just under my knees. The night was a little windy but also a little warm.

A few seconds pass as I stirred my cuppa. We sat enjoying the night bustle of the city.

"You can't see the stars at night," Naruto broke the ice.

It was a benign prelude, but still a prelude.

"Yes it is." I agreed. He was very right. The city light hid all stars away.

"When I proposed to you I did not know what to expect."

I froze for a second. Naruto always goes straight to the target. I blinked my eyes and faced him.

"Yet?" I queried.

"Here we are."

"Yes, very true." I could hear the blood pooling in my cheeks. My face turning warm.

"You have been a good friend Sass, always have and always will be."

"I am your best friend," I affirmed his statement.

"More than that in fact."

Exhaling, I decided to start talking now, or the situation would get harder. "I know that I am far from perfect Naruto. Thank you for your proposal. I appreciate it but I am, as Temari said, and you did agree, complicated."

Naruto placed his coffee cup on the table and entwined his fingers together. "I knew that years ago."

"To tell you the truth, I told father that I accepted your proposal like how I would accept a business proposal." I cringed as I told him the truth.

Naruto laughed lightly at my words. Actually it takes a lot for him to be angry, I don't know where he got all his happy juices. He used to be easily riled up when we were younger, but he had mellowed over the years.

"That's why I want to be yours Sasuke. I knew you were complicated. I knew that when were younger and I knew that now and forever. But I also know that you have a soft spot for me."

I placed my coffee cup on the table and turned my body towards him. "Tell me more about that." It is not everyday that I hear a revelation about myself from someone close to me.

"Remember during my graduation where you showed up despite me telling you that you have to stay outside in the sweltering heat. Unlucky you had to endure the unlucky day the outdoor air conditioning broke down. But you stayed there, while dealing with your clients on the phone."

I smiled. "That is because you were the last one up and I wanted to see your stupid smile up on the big screen. I was tired of hearing your antics via social media alone."

My heart softens a tiny percent. It was heartwarming to hear stories about yourself once in awhile. Maybe it's because I am growing older, I reasoned.

"And besides that?"

Naruto continued "Remember when my gold fish died when we were twelve. You went behind me and bought me a dog."

"Mom and dad bought it for you actually. I just came up with the idea."

"I am not finished yet." Naruto frowned playfully at me.

"Kyuubi was a hypoallergenic dog. You knew my dad was allergic to dogs, that being the reason he never bought me a dog. So you bought that yellow allergic proof dog so dad can play with him too."

"Yes, it was my idea I suppose," smiling at the thought of the old yellow dog.

Naruto stood and sat on the floor in front of me. He placed his head on my lap, resting his head on his right ear on my thighs as he looked at the night sky. I bent down to smell his hair, I should ask what brand of shampoo he used, the smell's glorious. I pushed his wild blond hair down with my finger as they tickled my nose. In a month I had gotten used to this touchy feely thing, it was relaxing indeed. My mom used to do this to me and I found myself wanting to do the same to Naruto.

"You let me be your first friend here. You let me be your first kiss. I liked and have loved you Sasuke. I want to be yours."

"I like you too," I replied. Then I answered him truthfully as I kissed him on the head.

"But love is not something I can say right now. I don't want to be a hypocrite until I am sure."

"You only have two years to be sure." He put his hand on mine and looked at me. "I'll wait Sass, I'll wait for you until the end of time."

"Hey, I wouldn't take that long." I smiled sadly at him. It was evil of me to let this poor man wait for me, but he clearly wants to dance to my beat. "I do want children after all. If I can't bear one I'll adopt, but not when I am fifty. Maybe just before that." I know I might wander a little but talking with him always made me do that.

"I agree with you. So when are you going to fall in love with me, a year before that?" He asked trying to look serious.

"I have to refer back to my manual," I said.

He rested his head again on my lap. I played with his hair in silence.

This time I broke the ice. "Thank you, Naru."

Naruto looked at me questioningly. "For what?" He sounded like me, so I chuckled.

"For being with me."

"Welcome. You could not ask for a better specimen to experiment on, my dear." He said.

This conversation was going in circles. So I pulled him up and kissed him enthusiastically. I'll have to start on looking over my thoughts about me and him, marriage and the future tomorrow. Naruto grabbed my waist and pulled me up and into the apartment, I struggled to reconnect our lips in all the movements. There were children on the balconies of the other apartment blocks. We would not want them to see such things, right.


	3. Chapter 3 - Uncertainty uncertainly

**Disclaimer : The characters belongs to Kishi M and I don't earn anything from writing this.**

 **Warning : Gender switch, Fem!Sasuke and male Naruto.**

 **My longest chapter so far in my short history of fanfiction at 4598.**

 **Please review.**

 **Chapter 3 - Uncertainty, certainly**

 **Naruto's POV**

"WAKE UP SUNSHINE!" My mom hollered from downstairs. Luckily I had woken half an hour prior to her arrival. At least she would not be complaining about my morning breath as I had brushed my teeth and even made myself a cup of coffee, but sadly it's sitting on the kitchen counter, untouched.

I was stirring my coffee when I saw the stack of file on the dining table and instantly remembered that I had someone to text urgently. So I rushed upstairs and looked for my phone to text Kiba about his fiancee, who is also my employee. A second after I closed the door and landed on my bed mom came home.

The door opened in a woosh and mom stood there looking at me with a hand on one hip, smiling brightly in her brown sunnies and straw hat looking like a typical tourist. Her pale skin was bronzed from her trip, matching her fiery red hair which was let loose. framing her small shoulders on both sides.

Mom dropped her heavy shopper bag onto the floor and climbed onto my bed. My first guess was that she took the morning flight straight from Okinawa, where her and dad attended a wedding yesterday.

"Baby, why didn't you pick up the phone the other night? I wanted to know whether you wanted a red or blue bikini for Sasuke," mom said while pushing away the bundled comforter on my queen bed so she could sit down.

"Awww mom, I'm sorry. My battery ran out. I had to stay back at the store because your dearest customer came a few minutes before we closed."

"Not the kind to order online ne?" she said throwing her hat and sunnies carelessly onto the dresser next to the foot of my bed. She stole a pillow from under me and propped it under her head.

"Though he was annoying at first, calling us everyday instead of dropping by the store, he was actually a nice guy. He came in at and reluctantly told us that he had to wait for his retirement cheque to arrive efore ordering. So I explained that he could've ordered only with a small deposit."

"What did he order?"

"You remember the teddy bear collection we sold out last year, he wanted a variant of it. It's a gift for his granddaughter, who'll be visiting on Christmas."

Mom smiled and cooed.

"Oh. Anyway how's Tamaki doing, is she getting better? I hope Kiba is beside her. I'll swing by her house this evening with soup. Will she be out by then? By the way, have you spoken to Sasuke about needing her help?"

Oh no. I totally forgot that I needed Sasuke's help. I thought I'd ask her during one of our dinner. I knew she would surely help, unless it's a last minute request where she'd certainly fly of the handle and act all pissy. But she'd help, eventually.

As if reading my mind, mom echoed my thoughts, "don't wait until the last minute to tell her. If she bites your head off, I won't be there to reattach it."

"Yes mother," I pouted. "By the way I was about to text Kiba about her when you came home. He's with Tamaki since last night."

Mom nodded looking grim. She reached a hand and patted my foot. I offered her a small smile in return.

Anyway, we had a scare amid good news. Namikaze Hearts was awarded a superbrand award recently and in conjunction with it dad wanted to show his appreciation to our customers. Suigetsu our new apprentice designer, formerly freelance computer graphic designer and Karin's scandal, had this brilliant idea where customers who spent huge amounts with us has the opportunity to order new custom design jewelleries with no chargers for design.

But the day we closed our orders, one of my designers, Tamaki called in saying she had fallen upon reaching home and bled. She went to the hospital alone and only informed us via Kiba when she was admitted. The sad news was we were short one designer in conjunction with the additional orders, and the good news was Kiba is joining Shikamaru in the fatherhood race.

I had mentally calculated our ability and I think we could still manage to finish all orders, albeit a hand short. But Mom insisted me to seek Sasuke's assistance. I was not sure about asking her since she has been quite busy these few days with her company. Every time we had dinner her phone kept ringing, but she ignored it unless it's her father or mother.

"Talk to her. Tell her the truth and I believe she'll help. She has an exquisite eye in designing, it's also a chance for her to take a breather from the corporate world."

Mom paused and then crawled from my bed onto the floor as I looked at her quizzically. She made a grab for her bag's handle and pulled it onto my lap.

"By the way I bought her both colours, and I bought you matching shorts too, and swimming trunks... Hihihi" Mom's words trailed off as she chuckled at some thought I think better left unasked.

"Your father cringed at having to choose a bikini for his daughter in law. The local prints were all lovely I actually bought her two more, hehe. You'll both look so cute matchy matchy at the beach."

"Thanks mom," I kissed her on her forehead and unzipped the bag and oohed and aahed at the souvenirs she had bought for me, Sasuke and also for her future in laws. I hate to mention to her that I never ever saw Sasuke in bikini, only in a one piece swimming suit so far. Probably Sasuke will wear the bikini in some private beach, maybe.

"By the way did Chouji call your friend yet, Karui right? I am beginning to forget names nowadays," mom frowned at her forgetfulness.

"That's right, her name's Karui. I'll ask him later about it. Right now I want to take a bath and do my laundry."

Mom lay flat on my bed, lying horizontally with her hands folded to her chest. At 45 years old, her wrinkles were beginning to show, especially when she isn't making one of her silly faces which I had inherited.

"Aren't you supposed to be away on a romantic getaway with dad right after the wedding? Wait, was not the wedding yesterday?"

Mom made a face which I had mentioned just now, but then smiled. "Mayor Sarutobi called to tell that they are considering to name Dad as his successor for the next election. So we cut short our trip and he's at the Sarutobi house right now.

"Isn't it too early?" My mind's wheels grinding at the thought of having a political businessman father. Father would have to quit business it seems, and me resuming his post. We needed new apprentices it seems. I sighed and smiled at the thought.

"Nothing is ever early in the political world. Heck, Sarutobi even had his brat shadow him for a while now."

"Konohamaru?"

"Yes, the one and only grandchild. He will come after your father, or maybe after you, of course." Mom nodded while I chucked the sudden notion of being a mayor away and decided to revisit it at a later time.

"Ok, now go take a bath because you stink." Mom playfully shoved me off the bed.

So I stood and made my way towards the bathroom. Mom had found some photography magazine from under my pillow and was flipping through it.

"By they way, how's the dating game?"

I smiled at mom and pouted, she was always fidgety when it comes to asking about my love life.

"I dunno mom. She did all the things which would be described as "LOVE" but she still denied her "true" feelings for me."

Mom uttered a Sasukenese "Hnnn?"

I cringed and rushed away, not because I was not open to sharing such things with mom but because I hadn't approached the issue in a deeper conversation with my fiancee first. The most I got out of her so far was that she 'liked' me. That's all I have, despite her readiness to explore our physical relationship, and the little things she does which made me thought of her as The One.

I know that I can't possibly force her to convey her true feelings according to my answer scheme. That would be a temporary solution to a relationship supposed to last a lifetime.

 _Yes, Naruto.. I love you._

 _You are my best friend, now you are my soul mate._

 _I love you…_

Such simple words to be wheedled out from a complexer than a fifteen floor shopping complex female, which currently hold my body, heart and soul. I needed something but I am not sure what it was. It felt like I was playing one of those word games where the contestants has to answer in anything except Yes and No, and I love you.

"Later mom, I gotta piss." I shouted hurriedly.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

My office overlooks Akagahara Park, the green jewel of southern Konoha. I could only see trees from my office but beyond that there's a lake, an extreme park and a field. When I first started working, I used to run laps around the park and then proceed to jog to my apartment which was a mere two kilometres away. Those were the days when Father was still working full time and he had only one outlet overseas.

I never stayed more than an hour after work, thus there were plenty of time in the evenings to exercise. Nowadays, with father's three outlets in ASEAN alone: Singapore, Bangkok and Surabaya and expansion plans locally, there were less time to exercise. These days I resorted to exercising either early in the early mornings or at night. The least I did when my muscles feel soft and my body becomes lethargic were squats and push ups, but sometimes the lazy me took over and I went to the spa for sauna. Running was almost a distant memory.

Me and Naruto have been engaged for two months now. I could easily remember this as Karin kept shoving that fact up my throat every time we meet for lunch. She made it her mission to attend to any affairs that Naruto had around my office vicinity. The red haired girl talks too much for her own good but we have gone through so much to unfriend over a trivial human weakness. Talkative friends are better and easily ignored when they become too intrusive, than nosy strangers.

This morning when I open the blinds in my office, colours of autumn greeted me. It was a pretty sight. I rubbed the back of my neck when a sudden pain shoot up. Groaning, I flexed my neck to the left and right in an attempt to alleviate it. It went away after awhile. I attribute it to hours of craning my neck reading the drafts for our annual report.

"Boss, here's your coffee," a jumpy voice addressed me from behind. I turned around and met the eyes of my intern, the grandchild of Konoha's mayor.

"Why are you still at the office? I thought everyone left after the email I sent?" I queried him whilst turning around and taking the coffee from his trembling hands and set it on my desk.

"Thank you for the coffee. You have been useful around here." Those words made Konohamaru Sarutobi smile as large as a cheshire cat's.

He interned with me because Naruto did want to go soft on him. Since he was like a son to the Namikaze , so Naruto sent him to me. The "serious lady", as Konohamaru had referenced me, which was accidentally shared by Naruto. But I did not mind as serious never killed anyone.

"Errr, well I also got something for you boss."

I leaned against the table and waited for him.

He awkwardly pulled out a rectangular envelope from his back pocket and handed it to me.

"Naruto-niichan asked me to give this to you."

As soon as my hands reached the envelope he stepped away and mumbled "anyway, my mom called and told me that Grandpa asked me to accompany him to dinner and I did not want to go but mom said my tuxedo is ready, despite the curry I accidentally poured on my shirt a few days ago, oh the marvels of today's cleaner's detergent or something, and I would really love it Miss Uchiha if you could pardon me."

Smirking, I nodded to him and off he went like a sparrow freed from a hawk's clutch. I chuckled at his nervousness. I never ate any of my employees.

The rectangular envelope in my hand held a folded yellow A4 paper. I opened it and squinted at red words typed on yellow paper. I moved to the window to gain better lighting. It did not help that my eyes are strained from hours of reading.

 _"Dear Sas,,_

 _Meet me at the park for an ice cream or two. If you are ready, meet me under the tree just opposite your office._

 _Sincerely_

 _Naru._ "

I swung my head to look at the tree and surely Naruto was sitting on a bench, under it, with ice cream cones in each hand.

I folded the letter back and dropped it in my top drawer, grabbed a jacket and left the office in a jiffy. It looked like I was the only one left at the office.

The road in front of my office was vacant, but the car parks full with cars owned by patrons of the ground level cafe owned by Neji Hyuga, a distant cousin of mine and our newest tenant. He had been conducting his baking business from home since he was a student, but after his cousin took over as clan head, she told him to pursue his passion. So he took her challenge and quit his position in their company and irked a hell lot of Hyuga.

Since I ad known them, I've watched them attend the same school, the same college, same university though different years, even taking the same courses so he could tutor her. But seeing the cafe now and its popularity during lunch and dinner, it is obvious the Hyuga had overcome his fate.

I saw Neji from outside the cafe, smiling proudly like a mother hen at his patrons, I wish I had his bravery. Bravery to face my true feelings.

Shrugging the thought off I walked briskly towards Naruto who had noticed me and currently smiling brightly. In that moment my heart beamed at the man who is always there, when I didnt want him, and also when I needed him. Before my heart could burst he approached me and handed me an ice cream.

"Hey busy bee, care for a walk."

I smiled and took the ice cream while, trying my damnest not to smile like crazy at his breathtaking image. He was dressed in autumn's best. His hair moving with the gentle breeze. If I could lick him, I would, he looked gorgeous. Running a hand through his blonde locks and smacking those lips is a delicious option too. I stiffened my face to chase the pervy thoughts away.

Eventually, we fell into steps walking side by side on the stone trail leading towards the swan's enclosure. He had long finished his ice cream while I was chewing the remnants of my ice cream cone.

"I need your help with dad's business." he started. "Maybe we need to sit down?" he gestured at a lawn chair.

"Keep walking, I've been sitting down too much these days." True, my joints were stiff from too much sitting.

"You know about the emergency with Tamaki?"

"What happened to her?" I stopped when I heard her name. We weren't close friends, but her mother was my nanny when I first came to Konoha. I stayed at her house after school before mom fetch me around 4.30 pm.

"Well she was bleeding and is on bed rest for a week or two and we are short of a designer."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Anyway…" Naruto began trailing off.

"Yes?" I signalled him to continue, though it was obvious what his request was going to be.

"I hope you could help with designing, with payment of course… like old times."

I made a thinking face, and though in the back of my mind my inner chibi was busy hollering about the list of things I need to do for our company towards the year end, I knew this was a golden moment.

Naruto was eyeing me hopefully and broke into a grin when I nodded.

"Really? That's awesome. Mom was furious if I asked you in the last minute."

"Huh?" I blinked at his words.

"You wouldn' reject me if I did, would you?"

I brushed my hair behind my ear, "depends."

We stopped at the swan's enclosure and Naruto made some squawking noise at the swan. They ignored him.

"How long do I need to assist?"

"Ummm, in about 7 weeks."

It will settle at around the second week of November, still plenty of time before my own deadline. But logically I don't want to burn out balancing two jobs, so it looks like I have to hire some temps and runners if I am involved.

"Ok."

Naruto gave me a bumped his fist on my shoulder. I blinked confusedly, just a bump, not even a hug? It was a huge thing on my part to do this job I reasoned. Do I need to pull him down and kiss him senseless?

Naruto squatted down on the concrete lake edge and looked at the swans. He couldn't look any closer since there was about a metre of water from the edge to the island like enclosure.

""What are you looking at?" I asked him after noticing that his attention was already somewhere else.

"I think I saw some baby swans in there."

I peered two inches closer towards the enclosure, and saw some grey feathers moving in the shadows.

"Are you sure they aren't some ugly ducklings?" I asked. Naruto chuckled at my reference while throwing me an amused smile.

Again those sounds coming from him made me ache inside. What was it with me today? Had my body been so in tune with his lately that I began to hurt from the lack of it?

"I think it ran to the other side. I want to snap a photo to send to mom," he said and was suddenly up and running to follow the missing fowl.

I belatedly follow after his running figure. Luckily I was wearing a pleated skirt which gave me plenty of flexibility when needing to move around. Suddenly, Naruto almost fell on a slippery ground and my heart almost fell with him. He made face at me and before I could acknowledge that, he proceeded to snap pictures of the cygnets who were feeding from a bowl.

I tread carefully on the slightly wet ground which feels slippery underneath my four inch heels. For some people that's not high enough, but for me that's dangerous on an unstable ground. Under my breath, I mumbled about forgetting to change my heels into the flip flop I left in my car for such occasion.

I looked around and there was only me and Naruto around the vicinity, so I took off my shoes and slid off my stockings so I could walk around the ground barefooted. The grass grew in tufts here and there, as if the park was undergoing maintenance work, but I didn't see any signs proclaiming that. So I avoided the sad looking grass to ensure its longevity.

"Look Sas, that chick looks just like you, and this one looked like me. Hahaha."

Wrinkling my nose at having a lookalike cygnet, I peered at the direction of Naruto's finger. All the cygnet looked alike, not one had any peculiar characteristic setting it apart from the other.

""Hnnn, it's a cygnet."

Naruto walked beside me and gave me another big smile. I found myself swooning at him. He stood next to me but didn't touch me. I was overthinking by then and was torn between staying my ground or seeking the affection I craved from him. I reasoned maybe jumping from work mood straight to leisure affectionate mood was getting to us. Maybe we should be more spontaneous around each other.

Since we started being best friends, Naruto made me fuck logic because whatever he is, he is beyond logic. My logic is my norm, thus whatever defies my norm is considered illogical. Right now I felt uncertain of what to do. Normally it's Naruto who closes our distance and always the first to touch, he was the touchy feely sort after all.

Not knowing what to do with my uneasiness, I walked a few steps away from the body heat I was craving for. If I touched him first in this setting, do I grope blindly or do I do it nonchalantly? It was easier to pursue closeness when we are already in a leisure mood. What was it that I learned during management class, maybe I needed motivation to pursue something I would naturally avoid.

Naruto eyed me but didn't say anything. I gritted my teeth and cursed myself for being agonized at something so simple, which for most female a gift. Woman have been known to conquer the world with seduction, not that I am agreeing to such underhanded tactic. I fingered with the hem of my skirt noticing some lame weed stuck on it, whilst trying to decipher the uncertainties engulfing my mind in the face of its cause.

Naruto suddenly laughed. I looked at him. He pointed to a duck which was pecking on the ground in the swan enclosure. I was surprised to see a duck amongst swans. But then it wasn't something entirely weird seeing that zebra can be kept in a horse's stable and then gave birth to zorse.

"What about it?"

He walked beside me again and spoke.

"Remember when we were fourteen and you were sporting the spiky hairdo, we used to call you duck butt hair." He smiled. Ohemgeeeee!

I was aware of that nickname. But as usual anything which doesn't threaten my safety, grades or good name were best ignored.

"So?" I enquired.

"You totally ignored it, and I though you didn't know until I saw the duck butt sketch in the Bio note I borrowed." He let out a small chuckle.

"Your point?" I squinted my eyes. I know that such stories had no point in our current setting, but at least he got the conversation going.

When we were in school I wouldn't give him the time and day to chat about such mundane thing. But lately Naruto had started sharing stories from way back when, anecdotes that concerned me, him or our cliche of friends. When those anecdotes were about me, my replies were usually annoyed expression. But that never threw him off, instead he smiled. Is this part of love, just being silly sometimes, knowing your partner's strength and weakness and gauging their reaction? Testing their patience?

"Was it hard for you initiate anything between us Sas?"

I looked at him questioningly. Did he notice anything?

"Ever since we became engaged, you never initiate anything. It was always me who started anything between us. If I want to have dinner I called first, not that you ever said no."

 _What do I say?"_ I thought.

"I'm sorry?" I looked at him.

"You don't need to apologize. It's, it's, its not your fault." Naruto looked down at the grass tufts and then up at the sky, but didn't look at me. After a pause his eyes met mine.

 _Blue_. His blue eyes tremble with emotion.

"I'm sorry if I pushed you into this Sasuke. I wanted this so much and all the signs were there. You were there when no one else were, you were always there, always. Suddenly your smile became a lot more than a friend's smile, I saw all your actions towards me in a new light. I couldn't sleep thinking about you, I couldn't eat or properly nor bathe when I know you are coming. When you don't show up at school unannounced my heart started thinking about the worst case scenario." He smiled.

I my heart beat a lot faster. He was right, he meant a lot more to me. So our feelings are mutual even in those days. That those feelings were not just friendly feels?

"At first I thought it was because we were best friends, but my heart said that you meant more to me."

"Naruto..."

"But thinking about it now, maybe I should have made waited. You know, I've waited for seven years to say I like you, and you shrug it off as a best friend effect. I should have known that you weren't ready emotionally. I wish, I wish I had given you clues about my feeling. Maybe… you'd still act the same but at least you walk into the engagement knowing things. But… I... If I did, would it have been.. easier? Would it?"

"I don't know Naruto." I set my shoes on the ground and went to wrap my arms around him, hugging him from the side.

"I don't know."

TBC

* * *

 **Author's Note**

So last night I had a dream, actually more like this morning. I dreamt I went to a reunion but all my old friends didn't want to acknowledge me. Or that maybe they never acknowledge me. But then Hinata came and stood by me while I rant about people not being grateful, then a boy came and asked me for to show him my naked body, but I berated him. I don't know why but I was bathing in a tub in an event naked. Lol. Anyway after Hinata came I dried myself and asked her to hold fort while I went somewhere. And then I met Naruto who greeted and hugged me like an old flame and introduced me to his bunch of new friends. I told him I didn't want to leave Hinata for long. Then his bunch of misfits friends started talking to me like I always wish my old friends in the hall would. Sasuke was ignoring me at the reunion, maybe that's why I was so embarrassed. It's something about wooing him but embarrassing myself while the whole year despised me for going after him. Naruto was dressed like a dancer.


	4. Chapter 4 - I loaf you

**Chapter 4**

 **I Loaf You**

The azure sky did nothing to soothe my restless heart. I was still stuck on last week, on the things he said during our walk. The walk which ended with Naruto tugging at my heart strings, making me question what I had been doing for the past few months since we engaged.

I told Father and Naruto that I'll be thinking about our engagement like a business proposal. Actually I only did that after last week. Upon reaching home, I buried myself knee deep in business textbooks, trying to relearn the concept of business. Roughly a business proposal tells you about the potentials of the business you are about to accept. What are the objectives and how do we achieve it. A business transaction must benefit both the provider of goods or services, and the paying customer. A concept which began to sound foreign as I read and read and read. They all sounded too technical for me now.

What were we? More than best friends of course. What does it mean to be engaged? After almost three months I knew that I wanted Naruto more than a friend, but how do I turn it around into something better than being best friends.

* * *

We were at the park again, at first walking in silence. As we closed in on the swan's enclosure Naruto started talking. I remained silent, meeting his eyes once and then I turned to the lake. This time I am not sure why our stroll gravitated here. I did not dare ask, as Naruto started ranting with passion now.

He stood looking at the swan's enclosure, paused to let out a sigh before resuming his verbal grouses. I stood a few feet behind him, eyes noticing that the almost barren land had been covered by grass in under a week. I wondered what kind of super fertilizer did the park management used, or was the grass GMO, having been infused with some growth spurt DNA or something.

"Sasuke, quit daydreaming. I am talking to you for the past ten minutes and you didn't even acknowledge me."

I was stunned, Naruto had never said anything before when I stayed quiet throughout his rants.

"Have you listened to any of the things I said?" He turned to look at me furiously.

I grimaced, I had caught a few words from his speech, 'apartment', 'care', 'dog', 'direction' and 'what are we'. Wait, was he talking about us? OHNONONO!

I thought the opening about him always forgetting to bring along the bikini which Kushina bought for me was only about his mom's trips to Okinawa. It seems that I was severely distracted this time, oh my bad.

"So beyond best friends, what are we Sasuke?"

"I'm not sure," I blurted.

"You sound like a broken record repeating the same song line every time," Naruto smiled slyly as he turned towards the lake and jumped into it.

F***k!

I screamed as he landed, but turned out the water was only chest deep. I scrambled to the lake's edge and shouted "What are you doing? Come out of there!"

Panic began making way for anger as he ignored me and instead kept wading towards the swan's enclosure. The door to the swan's enclosure was opened today. I looked around for other ways which I could use to reach him, but there was no way except via the water like Naruto did.

He climbed up the small man made island where the swans' aviary was and entered it like he worked there. I looked around for park workers but none were around. Turning back to Naruto, I saw that he had bent down to pick up a duck. Surprisingly the duck merely quacked when it was lifted. Naruto began petting the duck as if it was a cat.

My fiance, my weird acting fiance, jumped back into the lake and made his way towards me with the duck in his hand. I backed away as he looked at me menacingly. Naruto easily climbed back onto land while still holding the duck.

"You still aren't sure?"

"Change that answer Sasuke, change it before…" suddenly Naruto shifted the duck so he was holding the duck by its legs and charged at me, "..change it before I aim this duck butt at your duck butt hair!"

I turned around and ran as fast as I could, almost stumbling on the uneven ground. We were running for about a minute when I realized that Naruto had fallen on to the ground, the duck had flown away right after it escaped his grasp.

Naruto looked at me and tried to get up but slipped down again. He looked like he sprained his ankle or something. So I took the chance to stop and call Kushina about his maybe injured son, who looked too emotionally unstable to be approached now.

Then it came across my mind, 'duck butt hair?'

I stopped scrolling down to Kushina's number and turned on my camera apps with the front camera on. I looked at my image on the screen.

My hair was short! The hair on the front is still long but on the back, they were sticking upwards. Like duck butts!

I turned back to Naruto but he was gone. Somehow the park had turned silent. I looked back to my front quizzically and there was no one around at all. Wasn't there some people jogging around earlier though metres away?

THUD!

Suddenly I was pushed to the ground and I twisted around defensively, I was about to kick the attacker when warm hands held my face. I locked eyes with a pair of blue eyes who asked me "What are we? What are we?"

The blue eyes enlarged and swallowed me into a whirlpool of emotion.

 _Sadness…_

 _Confusion…_

 _Anger…_

 _Loneliness…_

I closed my eyes as I was buoyed down by the intense mix of emotions. I don't want to feel like this anymore…

I plunged into darkness, into…

* * *

"Wake up princess! Let's have breakfast, I am off to work in two hours, come on wake up."

Itachi? How come Itachi was at the park? I opened my eyes and standing before my bed was Itachi.

 _It's a dream? Or was Itachi a dream? Oh...  
_  
It was all a dream. Naruto was a dream, the duck and the hair… I touched my hair and was relieved to see that it was still shoulder length all around, even on the back. It was a dream, except for all the emotions.

 _Naruto...  
_  
Itachi smiled, "Good morning, mom tried waking you up since an hour ago but you just stirred and fell back asleep. Now, get up. You have half an hour before dad arrives for breakfast."

I looked at Itachi and noticed the tired lines under his eyes. I blurted, "When did you get back?"

Itachi sat beside me and smiled. "Today, very early morning. I had to replace my colleague for this two day forum since he had an emergency. And since it's in our part of town I grabbed the chance though it was a little too last minute."

I lunged for Itachi's waist and wrapped him tightly. Really, I miss my brother so much.

"I missed you too squirt," Itachi said as he stroked my hair.

"Nii-san," I started.

Mom peered at the door and said, "Now go shower already, you too Itachi, freshen up for the day. Your father is on the way."

I smiled at Itachi as he pushed me away and stood. Aware of my messiness, I looked embarrassedly at him. It was one of those days where everything felt off. Itachi bent down and poked my head before strolling out. I touched my forehead where he poked, the gesture from olden days which rarely happened these days.

Luckily I am my own boss so I emailed Shisui and my office, notifying them that I am taking the day off. Plucking off a new towel from my wardrobe, I shoot for my bathroom to begin my day.

During breakfast i received a text message from Shisui, who needed a certain document by tomorrow morning. That workaholic cousin of mine even added a smiley icon at the end of his text message to brighten my day.

"Are you ok Sasu?" Mother asked me as I looked at my phone forlornly. She was stirring sugar in her tea.

"No mom. It's just Shisui as usual."

"Shisui is a very good businessman," Father mentioned after wiping his hands on the serviette.

"Yes, and I am still catching up to him." I pouted.

Itachi smiled and stroked my hair which was tied into a ponytail. I glanced at Itachi's own hair in a ponytail, I wonder if we both looked like girls from the back.

"You say that to everything princess, Shisui said you were doing great. By the way I am applying for a year's leave starting January to help with Father's business. I will show you some tricks later."

"Really?" I jerked my head up and stopped stabbing at my cheese sandwich. I craned my neck towards Itachi and looked at him hopefully.

"Yes."

"Why, why are you doing this?" I asked again.

"Because he wants you to be happy Sasuke," Mother said.

Father stretched a hand towards my fork holding hand and squeezed it. "It's been almost three months now Sasuke, and you looked like it is the worst moment of your life."

"But you also never looked this happy, except when you crapped on your brother when you were a year old," Mother added happily. Trust mom to bring in the Kushina effect of messing up an otherwise emotional moment.

"Mom!" I glared at Mother mortified.

Itachi only chuckled at our exchange and explained. "I want you and Naruto to do your own thing next year, work on your relationship."

I placed my fork on the table and stared intently at him. We Uchiha, never avoided eye contact between us, I want to be present now. What were my family planning to do here?

"Don't you have at least two years to finish your tenure nii-san?"

"Two and a half years to be exact. The Dean and I talked and circumstances had allowed me to take a year leave."

"But it will only mean that you will return after the year is off." I arched an eyebrow at him, trying to argue behind the reasoning of his actions.

"That comes later, I am not the one engaged here, you are. So me, Father and Mother decided that your relationship needs time to grow. Do you want to work on it or not?" Itachi arched his eyebrow at me.

I looked at my lap where all my ferocity had went, "Of course I do. I really do."

"Then just get on with it, have more dates together, laugh, romp, whatever." Itachi said. "Or do you want me to tell you what Mother did to Father when they were first engaged?"

"No!" I looked up mischievous smiles of Itachi and my parents. Somethings are better left as secrets.

* * *

Afterwards my day seemed brighter. We talked about everything under the sun. It was a pleasant escape from all my confused feelings, especially after the dream. But reality touched down on me as Father, Itachi and Mother waved me goodbye as I arrived at my own office. My parents were going to crash at Itachi's hotel room while he attended his session. I had told Father that I will ask Naruto to come around and fetch me, if he isn't free I could always ask Konohamaru to drive me around.

Father dropped me at the door to my office. I waved my family goodbye as my security guard welcomed me at the door. I flashed my security pass on the scanner before the guard on duty could even unlock the door from inside. The burly guy bowed a little while holding the door for me.

"Good afternoon Kisame. Have you had your lunch?"

"Yes already had Sasuke-san, have you?"

"I had brunch with Itachi. He'll be here until Thursday" Kisame smiled brightly at my answer, the burly guy was Itachi's classmate from secondary school, so he was more acquainted with Itachi than me.

"How was he?"

I thought for a reply and decided to offer the truth, "He's looking great, but i think he looked rather tired."

Kisame smiled and nodded. Kisame was a troubled student at school, but the story from the rumour will was that Itachi saved him from some other gangster group. After they finished school, Itachi found out that employees were rejecting Kisame for being a former school bully so he persuaded Kisame to participate in security guard training and hired him as my had been a terrifying present in this side of town, but after five years we had a few attempted break ins quashed because of Kisame's attentiveness in our building's security features.

Telling Kisame that my brother looked tired was a little overkill, but if someone was going to knock some sense into Itachi for overworking, that would be Kisame.

"See you around boss," Kisame said as he watched me enter the elevator. I nodded as i punched in my floor number and got into the lift.

When I entered the office all my employees were just returning from lunch. Some looked nervously at me as if I was catching them doing something illegal at the office. So I waved at them and flashed my once in a month smile. But the once in a month smile is being regarded suspiciously like an unchained leopard. I rolled my eyes as they quickly relaxed when their eyes noticed my very informal clothings of sweatpants, sneakers and a hoodie. I think that they were thinking that I had suddenly decided to come to work after lunch.

"I'm here for a document. Just, just go on as usual," I told them as I walked towards my office. Father had designed my office so all the employees have to mingle around.

I unlocked my door and entered my office. No one had came in to stack files on my in tray. I had not taken a new personal assistant since Kurenai, my PA took maternity leave two months ago. I did things on my own, furthermore I have plenty of intern always asking around for tasks to do.

Now, what was I talking about. Yes, I was just entering my office. So, I closed the door behind me and looked at the interior decoration of my office. How did the decor suddenly became so dark and solemn, maybe I should hire an interior design and pursue a new colour scheme. Should I do orange? Orange is a little too bright, maybe a variant of it.

Maybe tea rose orange? I fished out my mobile phone searched for 'tea rose orange'. Oh, that was almost pink. How about purplish blue? Those are my favourite colours, but they are too dark for when one is in a working mode. Maybe green? Green soothes the eyes, right?

I sat on my chair and looked at my medium sized oak table. I noticed a new business magazine on my desk, which must ave been placed there by Shisui's order and flipped through it.. There's an article about basic business skills. It states that one has to write down your objective, research your market, create something you can sell, set up sale channels, create online promotion platforms, create valuable and shareable content. What caught my eye was the last point **"Refine, tweak and improve as you go."**

Suddenly my phone rang, and I almost jumped at the shrill ring tone. My phone was usually in silent mode until a few days ago, when I put it on a loud mode since I thought Naruto would call me anytime. But he hadn't actually. We always lost contact when Monday comes because weekdays were busy days for the two of us. But he was calling now, that was a change from our usual non-communicative weekday trend.

Urghhhh, what was happening to me? I am turning upside down, inside out, this is so not a normal me. Luckily when I woke up this morning somehow my hair was cooperating with me so I could style it the way I want. That's the only thing going smooth so far today. Something was tickling my hands, oh yes, vibrating phone. Realizing that the phone was still ringing in my hand, I quickly slid the answer option.

"Hi."

"Sasuke." Short greeting.

"Yes." Short follow up.

"Hi." Why so short?

"Why are you calling me in the middle of the week. Anything happened?  
"Where are you? I didn't see your car at the office when I drove by this morning."

We talked at the same time. Naruto laughed. "You go first," he said.

"No you," I said.

"I was wondering where were you? I didn't see your car at the office when I drove by this morning."

"Oh." He was searching for me in the middle of the week, so out of character. I thought of an answer, but I couldn't tell him right away that I overslept and hence took the day off. "Itachi came home yesterday, this morning, really early morning. So I am taking the day off."

"Oh, so you will be spending time with him?" He sounded dejected.

"Later tonight yes. But I am free until 8 pm if you want to meet up, and it's only 2.15 pm now."

"Oh good!" He sounded cheerful. My heart pounded nervously.

"I'll come by your house in half an hour, I am having lunch with Neji under your office."

"I am at the office actually. I'll be down in ten minutes."

"Oh, so you are at the office? Sorry I didn't know, your car broke down?" He sounded concerned. My heart melted.

"Father sent me here with mother and Itachi, I said you'd come later anyway. My car is at healthy as a horse," I smiled at my own attempt at joking.

"Good, Ok see you soon."

"Bye, Hey wait!" I shouted. I traced the edges of the magazine with my other hand, my eyes reading the words again.

 _Refine, tweak and improve as you go._

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"L… la….. I"

Then I heard Neji saying something at Naruto who pulled away while scolding Neji, "I was talking to my fiancee. Go away." I heard Neji laugh as Naruto continued talking.

"What was that again? Stupid Neji threw a muffin at me for ditching him for you. I had just told him that I'd be sparring with him, Ten and Lee tonight, but then he overheard me making plans with you."

"We can meet tomorrow," I suggested.

"HEY!" I heard Neji laugh again amidst Naruto's shouting.

"I'm so ditching you for Sasuke, bleruggghh…" Naruto jeered at Neji while still talking to me. I rolled my eyes. Naruto was close friends with everyone while I was mostly the mutual friend to them.

"Muffin, I'm all ears, what was that again?"

"Loaf of bread, yes, mom wants a loaf of bread, cinnamon. No Naruto, listen to this. I love you. See you in a few minutes." I suck at this tweaking thing as I go thing. Sigh.

I ended the call and pulled out my lower right drawer. I took out a thick file of document and stuffed it into a recylable bag with a huge arse KONOHA green initiative logo on it, which i had fished from a box under my table. I plan to send it to Shisui tomorrow before embarking on my spontaneous plan of refining, tweaking and adjusting as I go.

As I scurried down to Neji's cafe, waving at Kisame on the way out, I had a positive feeling from all this pent up emotions. I put my hand on the golden doorknob of Neji's cafe. I could see Naruto mock-strangling a mock-dying Neji in one secluded corner of his cafe. By the way Neji had sofas in his cafe instead of chairs. I twisted the knob and the door opened. I decided to resolve everything today, or at least start doing things today instead of wallowing in emotions.

I don't want more stupid dreams haunting me again.

As I approached Naruto, I swayed my curves when he let go of Neji from his mock strangle. Neji smiled and moved away silently towards the kitchen, leaving a smiling Naruto at me. No one was at the front except Naruto and the cashier, who was busy doing something else. Checking on her instagram I bet.

I walked up to Naruto, grabbed his wrist and pushed him onto the sofa. He sat down while looking at me like a goldfish. Then I dropped a kiss onto Naruto's opened mouth, making sure to suck the lower lip like a leech. After a few good half a minute I let him go and casually asked.  
 **  
**"So where are we heading tomorrow until Sunday?"

I remembered a local tourist spot that my Father and Mother liked to go for its nature, but Itachi and I rejected because it was more popular for older people. Maybe we can head there, no distractions, just us.

"What?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"You know, a prelude to our eventual honeymoon." I told him like he was forgetting something.

"Don't you have work?"

"Oh I almost forget, then we make a move on Friday and be back here by Sunday morning. I must swing by Shisui's office tomorrow anyway, oh and Itachi is still here tomorrow. But he will be here all of next year anyway."

"Wait, what is happening here?"

"I am participating in our love story Naruto, I have always loved you, as a best friend, as a fiancee. I just want to love you as a future wife starting from now on." I said like I was a confident state debater, which I wasn't. I only excelled at art competitions which needed no talking.

Naruto looked at the cashier, looked at my attire, looked at the windows of the cafe and looked at my eyes. He tried to understand.

"I am not sure what you mean by all of that, so I will want a recap from you later. But now, let's get out of here and do something else to clear our minds. Did I hurt you yesterday, you sound a little loopy?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored his last question. "I don't want to take a walk."

I grimaced. Naruto and his walks. No!

"Ok, then we go blast some enemy at the arcade?" Naruto said.

"That sounded interesting."

"Lets go"

Naruto pulled me along with him the cafe. Upon reaching the cashier counter he left his credit card on the countsr, "Neji, I'll be back for that." He pulled me towards the door.

Neji suddenly appeared from behind a wall and said. "No worries, it's on the house."

Naruto ran back to the cashier, took back his card and pulled me to his car. He smiled all the way to the arcade, and we decided to ditch talking in favour of mindless zombie killings.

I retied my hair into a messy bun, and was actually checking whether it was still long. This was no dream, it is reality.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Please review. Writing weekly is tougher than I thought. Anyway recently I danced to a 50s song and found out that the olden days where women wore corsets were a very interesting era, maybe i should write a one off about that era. Multi chapters are draining but it feels like having babies, long arduous and worth it. it's painful but the baby will be such a beautiful story.


	5. Chapter 5 - Dancing With Strabwerries

**Win My Heart 5**

 **Dancing with strawberries**

 _Wednesday came.  
_

Itachi sat across from me while we wait for lunch hour to arrive. He was spending his last hours in Konoha before leaving for Konoha U which was situated at the edge of Konoha, about seventy minutes away. I have always thought that Konoha was a small place but after Itachi moved away and rarely came home since he was so busy, I realized that Konoha was actually quite large. If it was smaller, Itachi would have commuted from home.

I knew Itachi since I was born, obviously. He could easily embarrass me with tales from my banggol, which I couldn't remember but which my mom could verify. As siblings we never had a heart to heart talk though Itachi always showed his care via the trademark Uchiha style, with action rather than words. Sometimes I wonder if I had been a boy would I be closer to my brother. I hope that we would still be close like this, without me needing to tell him directly what I wanted.

We were never good at words, us Uchihas. As an example, when I was fourteen and first got my period, Itachi must have noticed but he didn't joke around about my attempts at hiding my period stains. Mom was helpful at buying me the sanitary pads and preparing me with the basic knowledge about period and all. They knew I hardly have female friends apart from Karin who knew nothing about the woman body then, so she and Itachi asked a close friend of the Uchiha to spend a day with me to talk about womanly stuff. Konan was a senior nurse at Konoha Medical and I've seen her often when we went there to get my vaccinations during my younger years. At fourteen it was somehow easier to talk to someone other than mom about my body. Konan was very helpful, her words remained with me that I even managed to repeat what she told me to Karin who who only got her period later that year.

My brother looked over the park across our office and entitled.

"Your office has as nice view. Do you want to change with me next year?"

I knew Itachi's office on my floor had the misfortune of being blocked by a row of billboard signs. But no way was I giving away my office yet, though I intend to take a year leave later.

"No. But we can share. There's plenty of room here if I am going to work part time next year."

"Part time?" Itachi looked quizzically, "don't you want to take a year off?"

"I'll take leave after the wedding. I needed money for the ceremony after all, I don't want to burden Daddy."

"I can sponsor some items too."

"I don't need your money Itachi. I have enough from my savings plus from the designing gig Naruto gave me."

"Hmmm. Maybe you can help me find a designer for my after wedding party," I suggested.

Karin had suggested some knee length party dresses for me to try. They were loaned from a few boutiques who had dressed the models in the Namikaze Hearts catalogues. I was thankful to Karin but I wanted more options.

Itachi smiled, "I have a person just for that. You know Deidara and Sasori?"

"Your former college mates?"

"Deidara is now a lecturer at the Engineering Department, while Sasori is a puppet maker and worked in some films. Dei and Sasori got together to launch an online fashion house, Art Dynamite."

I proceeded to open my bridal planner and jotted the name down. "The name does not sound much like a fashion house."

From what I remembered those two were eccentric but i hoped that they could design something almost normal for me. After all they weren't designing my wedding dress, I'm doing that myself.

"They can create what you have in mind, you only need to tell them what you want. Designing for the only daughter of the Uchiha will give them leverage. We'll be helping them too."

I made a thinking face and finally said, "I'll arrange a meeting with them. Thanks nii-san."

"So," Itachi continued. "I heard you couldn't make an appearance at the Mayor's charity dinner this week."

"Yes, me and Naruto will be away. Mom told me only singletons are making appearances this time, you know how those charity dinners sometimes look like a match making event. So we were excused."

The charity dinner had been a last minute event. Therefore I didn't actually tell my mother that me and Naruto wouldn't be there. Konoha was actually having the annual ball in a month's time but Karin told me some of the corporate companies' schedule clashed with the annual ball so that's why they were suddenly having a charity dinner out of the blue, So the corporate companies could do some social stuff.

I looked up at Itachi, "What's your reason?"

Itachi chuckled. "There's someone I'll be bringing over for Christmas. She is the reason."

I couldn't help but smile although Christmas was in 3 months time, it won't be long before I meet the lady who won Itachi's heart. I wonder if we'd be having a double wedding next year. Father would rejoice at the opportunity to spend only on one grand occasion but mother would settle for two simple ceremonies. While I was busy pondering about the imaginary wedding parties, Itach's gaze went back to the park again and this time my gaze followed his. We sat in silence for another three minutes.

Then my tummy drummed a hungry beat, I glanced at Itachi. "Let's make a move for Neji's cafe."

"Let's go. I'll call the taxi to campus after we done eating."

* * *

Friday rolled by in a blink of an eye. I felt a little nervous about being alone with my fiancee also known as my best friend. On normal days, there were a lot of distractions to keep me busy from committing a hundred percent of attention on us, but being faraway from my normal life means a total concentration on US. I am so nervous. Even final exams aren't this nerve-wracking.

So, after checking my emails for the last time before passing them to my employees, ermmm minions, to answer, I started my car and headed to Naruto's house. Apart from clothes, I had also brought some basic food item like bread, juice, milk, eggs, cheese, rice and of course, tomato. When I arrived at the Namikaze's resident, Kushina came bounding out of the two storey bungalow and hugged me, then she told me to have a nice trip before bounding back into her house. But before she disappeared she happily told me.

"I am having babies Sasuke, I am going to be a grandmother!" And then she smiled and went away grinning. I knew that Kushina had no other foster children or nieces and nephews, so I assumed that it might be some distant relative she was referring too. I'll ask her when we come back from our little getaway.

Right then, I could hear Naruto shouting for me to wait for him. So as I waved lazily at Kushina, I sat on the Namikaze's rickety rattan swing hung out in their porch. This swing was younger than our friendship, when I first came here there was only a hammock tied in the porch.

Not long after, Naruto came bounding down the stairs and started muttering, "Kurama, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū,Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei and Gyūki."

I raised a well shaped eyebrow at Naruto as he stood beside me and started repeating the names again. "Kurama, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū,Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei and... Gyūki."

However I continued to look puzzled at him. He rolled his eyes and leaned forward to drop kisses on my cheeks.

"Those are the names of the 9 kittens Mom's nursing."

"Ahh," I replied.

"Where did Kushina found the Mommy cat?" I asked. I used to have a cat too for about a year when I was at Uni, but since Neko died I could not find time to think about raising another cat.

"Under our car, it was raining a few days ago. The cat was malnourished and mom was hysterical when she brought it inside. The cat then gave birth and sadly died, so mom brought the kitties to Kiba. Luckily Kiba has a mommy cat whose kittens died a few weeks ago, and magically they bonded. Still I had to watch the kittens last night because Mom was afraid the foster cat would hurt the kitties."

"So your mom is raising ten cats now?"

"Yes, mom said when they weaned you can have one."

"Hnnn."

"If you want maybe two, or three, or four?" Naruto teased me.

"I'll think about it," I told him as I pushed my bags into his hands and then pulled him towards his garage. Naruto's dad owned a SUV and we were going to drive that to our destination, Lee's Leaf Organic Park. The eight acre park was situated on a hill and surrounded with chalets. I also checked and found out that we would be quite alone there since this is the low season. Although I am afraid to face my qualms about us, I knew this was the first step towards discovering us.

"Hey," Naruto said as I climbed onto the passenger's seat. "Can you drive first because I hope to catch on some sleep after staying up last night."

I nodded and got out and then walked to the driver's side, Naruto took my hand and kissed it first while looking at me in the eyes. He's a very touchy feely person and though it took me awhile to get used to it, I am now kind of liked it. He then slipped the key inside my palm and left me for the passenger seat.

As I climbed onto the seat, I closed the door and began adjusting the mirrors and seat to my liking. Naruto yawned and said, "Can we swing by the grocery store a bit?"

Remembering the food item I already bought I told him, "I brought some food. But if you want something else they have room delivery over there, and we can visit the local market to buy their fresh produce."

"Oh well then…. Ummm, we can maybe have a picnic in the evening."

I smiled as I started the engine and looked at him, "Sure. Anything sounds fine with me."

For starters I am going to let Naruto lead our activity there. Though I already know Naruto's habit like the back of my hand, I hoped to see the other side of him. I repeated my mantra, "refine, tweak and adjust."

It was almost two hours before we arrived at the park, and we saw two car accidents on our way there. Or maybe only me who saw it, Naruto slept through them all. We were delayed by an hour but since I was feeling good today I just let it go. I found myself humming to the radio as I drove towards the huge signboard declaring the Organic Park's location.

As we arrived at the park's chalet, Naruto stirred and woke up. He stretched like a cat and rubbed the whisker like marks on his face. I wonder how I could never notice that he looked like a cute cat before this.

"You look like a cat," I teased him.

"Nope, a fox," he said and opened his seat belt and started nudging his head onto my shoulder, hand and my lap.

"Stop it, I'm ticklish," I said as I slowly pushed him away. I didn't want him to feel rejected with my usual cold attitude. I knew I had to adjust being a more gentler person. If not to everyone, treating only my fiancee gentler than before would be enough.

Naruto laughed and kissed me again on the cheek slobbishly, and I almost freaked from the wet and cold feeling, until I saw a guy in green banging on Naruto's door. Naruto paused and quickly pushed the window button down.

"Hey, son of Mr Namikaze, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, student of Gai-Sensei, I'm here for a holiday."

I smiled and nodded at Lee. I knew him from a summer camp we once attended in Konoha. Apparently he is the owner of this Organic Park. Well he was all for nature and youth after all thus this business greatly suited him.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, is that your youthful fiancee? Wow, I can see the springtime of youth flowing from the love you have here, love really does make one feel younger. Well, I need to move now. See you again."

Naruto nodded and hopped off the SUV as Lee ran down the hill. I got out of the SUV and closed the door as I looked puzzlingly at the green clad man's speeding body moving away and away. I never knew that people had been seeing us as a couple since a long time ago. I knew most male and female best friends were often misunderstood as couples, but I thought I didn't look like I was in love with Naruto before this. Okay, so I don't really care what people think about us. But that didn't mean that I wasn't at all affected by what they said especially people like Rock Lee who was as straight as a ruler.

Naruto swung an arm over my shoulders and started explaining, " Lee likes to run laps like a hundred times, so I assume he might be running to whatever he's heading."

I smiled as I realized that Naruto didn't even know what I was looking confused about. Well, we will broach the topic of us tonight.

Naruto pulled me closer towards him and we both walked in tandem and made our way towards the registration counter. There was a strawberry haired woman at the desk, and as Naruto locked eyes with her, he let go of my shoulders and looked shockingly at her.

"Well, well," she said.

"Sakura, I didn't know that you work here."

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

I was entering the chalet's entrance when lo and behold a very familiar pink haired woman greeted us. As the woman's eyes looked at me, she smiled and greeted me. Her eyes checked me up and down, then her eyes moved to another place. I froze as the events from my past life passed by my eyes.

"Well, well," she said.

"Sakura, I didn't know that you work here," I blurted.

"Well Namikaze-san I do now, welcome to Lee's Leaf Organic Park, do you have a reservation?"

Looks like professionalism is underway here. As I felt my heart beat harder, I tried my best to control my nervousness. I had not met Sakura for five years and suddenly there she was in front of me.

"It's under Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke stepped up to the counter and handed a printed reservation slip to Sakura. Sakura took it, and proceeded to tap on her keyboard for awhile. At the same time a younger woman appeared from behind the counter and quickly snatched the slip from Sakura and said, "Thanks Sakura-san for holding the fort. I did not know that there would be so many people at the hospital. Sorry I made it back this late."

Sakura laughed and quickly moved aside. "Don't worry, Lee wanted me to learn the ropes of running the hotel so I can't just sit like a boss all day long." The young woman who now operated the reception desk looked thankfully to Sakura and continued with her work.

"Well, time to go." Sakura then pinned a 'Out Of Duty' badge on her chest and exited the counter. As I watched her leave I thought about stopping her. Well, I was curious why she was here. But before I could speak she appeared before me.

She asked, "So were you staying in Konoha after all these years? I thought you wanted to become a President of Land of Fire by now."

"No, Not yet." I said sheepishly. Then suddenly Sasuke took my hand which I had placed on the back of my head and placed a membership card in my palm. I did not notice that I had been scratching my head. I whispered to her, "Where'd you get this?"

"It's Karin's, she said they reward free ramen when you present it upon registration.

"Oh yesss," I cheered. Sakura coughed at our little interaction

"Sakura, meet my fiancee."

Sakura smiled at me, "Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Hi. I'm Sasuke." Sasuke offered her hand

"I'm Sakura." Sakura shook Sasuke's hand.

I looked over to Sasuke and then smiled at Sakura.

The girl behind the counter interrupted us, "I'm sorry sir. But will the payment be by cash or card?" Sasuke quickly turned to her.

"Card, here's mine."

I watched Sasuke talk further to the younger woman and spun towards Sakura.

"How are you?" I asked nervously.

"I'm doing great, in fact never better." Sakura said. She did not look nervous at all about meeting me, her reaction made me ponder about my past.

Then I felt someone tugged my hand and I turned. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to head to the toilet." Sasuke looked at me apathetically.

I thought that she had always looked cute when she's acting emotionally constipated. I thought she might felt intrigued by Sakura, but then she never cared who my friend were. Then I suddenly realized that she might actually be constipated, Sasuke could be holding her pee for awhile now since we hadn't stopped at all.

"Ok babe, see you in a jiffy. I'll continue with registration."

Sakura made a comment when my fiancee was far from earshot distance, "You got one hell of a fiancee there, she's cute."

"Yes. She is. You don't remember her, do you?"

"Who? Oh, so you got engaged to your best friend, finally. Congratulations."

Sakura looked pleased with that fact, and my nervousness disappeared a little.

"Well, maybe we can have coffee later," I asked her.

"Naah," Sakura said. "I don't want to interrupt you lovebirds. As curious as I am about her and you, I just wanted to say that you two looked good together."

"Not like us?" I asked. Sakura chuckled, I thought it was at the memory of us.

"I think we did look good, but it's in the past Naruto. Just forget us."

"I'm sorry Sakura about leaving you like that." I could see that Sakura grimaced right after I said that, but she quickly hid her emotion and smiled back at me.

"Well, apology accepted. Forget about it."

"I know. But I felt like that's not enough Sakura."

"I know," Sakura said and slipped a name card into my hand "So, if you two happen to have no future ahead, then give me a call. Ok, gotta go."

Sakura walked away and I did not go after her, letting her escape me again. But since I knew now where she worked, I could easily find her again later. i moved to the counter and waited for our chalet keys.

"Is she an old flame?" Sasuke asked me. I didn't even notice the moment she came back from the loo.

"Kind of," I answered nervously.

Sasuke just nodded and then something must have sprung in her mind and she whispered, "So, you two did not separate amiably?"

I gaped at Sasuke, but she did not look back at me and instead turned to the receptionist to receive our keys. After saying thank you to the receptionist she slipped her hand into mine and pulled me along with her. "We will talk later, in our room, I need to change first."

Later, as I waited for Sasuke to freshen up in our chalet I thought about Sakura. Sakura was not the first girlfriend I had when I was growing up, but she was the first person to catch my interest when I finally noticed that I seriously liked Sasuke. Now, that I am finally engaged to Sasuke, even thinking about her made me feel guilty. Like all the while I was with her I had betrayed Sasuke. And I wasn't even in a relationship with my fiancee back then.

The door to the bathroom creaked open. Sasuke wore a bathrobe and shivered visibly when the air conditioner hit her freshly washed legs.

Sasuke parked her bum beside me on the king sized bed. I noticed that Sasuke smelled fresh and noted that she had actually taken a bath. "Why didn't you wait for me to take a bath," I teased her.

"I wanted to," she said almost looking a little shy. "But I was having a stomach ache, maybe later tonight before sleep. I am still gassy by the way."

I looked adoringly at her. This Sasuke, my Sasuke, was little by little showing me sides of her which she had only shown during rare moments, like when her Father was hospitalised during her convocation. Even Karin never told me anything about Sasuke, but this could either because Sasuke never revealed this side of her to Karin or that their sisterhood is really tight.

When my peers called her a robot, I defended her by saying that her farts smelt like a normal human being's, though I had never actually smelled her farts before. That however got some stupid kids at our school an idea to spread a stupid gossip about Sasuke not being too girly and fart all over the place. Sasuke did not heed them and merely rolled her eyes and went her own indifferent way. She still scored during exams and was still nominated as the representative for three years straight until they nominated me and even upgraded her to President of Student Body. To some people Sasuke might be hard to comperehend, but she was well liked by teacher and she got job done.

"Hey," Sasuke combed a disorderly spike of hair away from eyes, and used her hair clip to pin it to my head. "There, I got you pinned down.," she said and grinned.

Hmm, I was feeling moony just admiring her grin.

"Babe, I noticed you looked troubled when you first saw your friend, Sakura. You did not even notice I was there for a second."

"You were right about earlier," I said. I decided there and then that I needed to settle things with Sakura, if I ever wanted to proceed with Sasuke.

"She was sort of my girlfriend six years ago, when I wanted you so much, but you never gave me the time of your life."

Sasuke frowned. "You never said out right that you liked me."

"I was really afraid you would reject me and then dropped me off, even when I was calling you my best friend. You are my best friend, you know." I pouted at her.

"Hnnn. You were right about the rejection as a boyfriend part, I was in my final year Naruto. You know how serious I was when it came to studies. But…" Sasuke smoothened other jutting spikes onto my scalp. I thought she was too nervous to stay still, so I just let her play with my hair although in this heart to heart talk it was a little bit annoying.

"... I would never drop you as a friend Naruto. I love you too much to do that. That's why I let you declare me as your best friend. Maybe because I was too chicken to admit that I was your best friend by the way I treated you."

"Thanks babe." I said as I grabbed her hand and threw her onto myself and hugged her as tight as I could. Sasuke screamed as she was surprised by my act. Motivated by her scream, I rolled onto the bed until she was below me."

"Get off you brute!" she shouted.

"I liked the savage you," I said.

Sasuke elbowed my stomach and I quickly rolled over to pin her arms and soon she was on top of me.

"You want more of this savagery?" She asked and began pinching my chest and stomach.

Her hands were smaller than mine but her pinches were painful, so I pushed her onto the mattress and pinned her hands with my hands. Although i was aching I still laughed. "Sass, you used to hurt me with your insensitive words and glares. Now that I am desensitized from that, you are now hurting me with physical attacks?"

Sasuke quickly shot me one of her glares, but this one was a look mixed with love. I smiled and let her hands go. I rolled to my side.

As we lay on our sides looking at each other, she said, "I hope we could be like this forever." Her words sounded honest.

Really, all the pain of longing her for six years was worth hearing this. This moment is only second to when I finally hear her say, "I do."

"But unfortunately we can't." Sasuke placed a hand on my cheek.

"You have to settle things with Sakura. I don't like sharing."

"Hey, weren't you at the toilet?" I asked panicking a bit.

"That was a ruse to see how you act when I am not there," she said. Her fingers started caressing my whiskers. Her eyes locked with mine. "You are, my fiancee Naruto. You want me do you?"

"Yes, wholeheartedly so." I looked at her, injecting a dose of puppy eyedness at her.

She broke into a smile. "Good, I want you for real too. So, I don't want any other chicks to earn that look you gave her earlier."

"What look?" I asked her.

"The 'l want you' look," Sasuke said.

"Sass," I took her other hand and kissed it. "I don't want others, I want just you. You make me whole, I loved you for a long time."

"Then, what is she?" Sasuke asked. Her voice controlled.

"Well, she was…."

* * *

 **Six years ago**

Sakura was my junior in college, although we were of the same age. She took an arts degree and minored in Journalism while I majored in Journalism. We had three subjects together.

Meanwhile Sasuke often visited my college whenever she was in Konoha, and she would wait for me at the cafe while I finished my class. I was actually apprehensive about her being there since many other man would hit on her, but Sasuke does not like being told what to do. If I told her to wait somewhere else, she just scoffed at me. I didn't want to sound possessive and that would be abnormal for a friend. She might then be disgusted and wouldn't want to befriend me anymore. So despite her being hit by boys constantly, she still waited for me at the cafe whenever she was back in Konoha. At the time, Sasuke attended Iwa Uni which was only an hour and a half bullet train ride away.

I had seen Sasuke sitting at the cafe and was about to enter the cafe's marbled hall when Sakura stopped me in my tracks, "Well, are you free this weekend?"

"Ahh, I have a family function." I was actually lying to her. I knew Sasuke would be in Konoha over the weekend since it was here on Friday, so I knew I must take this opportunity to spend her free time with me.

"Ok, send my regards to your girlfriend," Sakura said. I thought she sounded unhappy, so I grabbed her elbow. Sakura had helped me study for a major exam that week so I felt guilty about rejecting her without a strong reason. "Is this about Kiba's party?"

"Yeah, I thought I could go with you. Everyone is bringing someone. Well, never mind, I'll ask Sasori."

Only then I realized that Sakura was inviting me out, without thinking I told her. "I think my parents can let me go earlier, we always do the same thing every weekend anyway."

Sakura smiled and added, "You can bring your girlfriend along. Kiba told me we can invite close friends too."

"She's my girlfriend, but not girl 'love' friend, she's my best friend." I thought I needed to clarify it with Sakura, if Itachi heard anyone calling Sasuke my girlfriend, I was afraid he might have a face off with me later. I was barely friends with him anyway. It wasn't until two years ago did I have became closer with my brother in law to be.

Sakura's smile brightened. "Ok, see you tomorrow night. You know the time right?"

"After 7?" I guessed.

Sakura giggled and corrected me, "After 9."

She waved at me and went the other way.

Sasuke didn't follow me to Kiba's party that night, instead after dinner at my house she spent the night talking to my mother about art or something. I went to Kiba's party from then on and became much closer with Sakura and Kiba.

That Sunday when Sasuke left for her University I gave her a bag of bitter chocolate since she hated sweet stuff. She eyed the bag and thanked me. My heart ached to hug her, but she merely gave me a fistbump on my shoulder telling me I should eat more than ramen since I looked gaunt. I denied her allegation and hugged her while she was busy mocking me.

Sasuke was really surprised and stiffened at my actions. She didn't laugh, didn't get angry nor was she looking happy about it. After I let her go, she merely smirked as usual and got onto the platform. As usual I felt unhappy about her reaction, but I had expected it. Sasuke did not came home for the next three months because she was having her final exams and I was boring being alone. It was a low point in my obsession towards her.

Sakura would meet me to borrow my notes and assignments. She said I was heaven sent, that although my notes looked like chicken scratch but she could still understand them. Slowly I became fond of Sakura, she would say the right things to me and often asked me to go on a double date with Hinata and Kiba. Hinata's father was wary of her precious daughter being along with Kiba, so she roped me in. The three of us would appear at Hinata's house, have breakfast and then go out. Mr Hyuga liked my father so much that I think he secretly wished Hinata would date me instead of Kiba, but I only had eyes for another dark haired girl.

One night we went to a party and Sakura admitted that she liked me a lot. My thoughts went to Sasuke, but since my best friend hadn't been contacting me at all for two weeks straight, I felt she too deserved to be ignored. Furthermore, I knew I could only be warrantied a friendship at this level with Sasuke. So seeing that I am the losing side I also told Sakura that I liked her too. It was the truth, I really liked her green eyes and her laugh. She had pink hair and I liked how it was abnormal in a sea of black, blonde and brown. Two weeks of dating and playing footsies we finally kissed and we dated for real.

One day after three months, Sasuke came to my college's cafe unannounced. Sakura saw her and quickly called me on my mobile phone. "Your best friend is waiting for you downstairs, looks like we have to cancel our date tonight."

"Really?" I was really surprised with Sasuke's appearance. "Hey, we can delay it for a bit. She's only here for a dinner with my mom. My mom and her mom are bestfriends," I reasoned.

"Never mind." Sakura said. "Just go with her, we can reschedule. "I love you."

"Okay," and I groaned. "Aughhhh!" I couldn't even say I love you to her even after two months of dating. I knew Sakura wouldn't mind, she often told me her 'I love you' really meant 'I like, lust and care for you', at this level of our relationship. She also said she wouldn't mind if my 'I love you' would evolve into, 'I totally love you and couldn't live without you' some day. She only told me to be honest with her when I get to that stage. Problem is I never had the courage to utter even a simple I love you to her.

Images of Sasuke and Sakura zoomed in and out, side by side in my head. I suddenly felt like I was two timing Sasuke because i had been liking her for almost a year. Truthfully it was Sakura whom I was two timing, especially when I keep thinking about Sasuke in a romantic notion. I did know what to do now.

* * *

 **Back in the chalet.**

"Tell me, how do you really feel about me and how do you feel about Sakura?" Sasuke looked at me as she sat cross legged on the sofa.

I did not notice the moment when we had moved from a lying position to a sitting position. I took a deep breath and started.

"When I am with you I feel..."

TBC

* * *

 **AN -** Cliffhanger! It is unbetaed, so notify me if there's any grammar error.


	6. Chapter 6 - Thorns On My Roses

**WIN MY HEART 6**

 **THORNS ON MY ROSE**

 **Previously in Chapter 5 - Naruto's POV**

 _"Tell me, how do you really feel about me and how do you feel about Sakura?" Sasuke looked at me as she sat cross legged on the bed._

 _With a deep breath I started "With you…"_

I paused first. Her question wasn't hard to answer at all and I knew she didn't want me to sugar coat it. I reached for her hand and caressed it. "With you I can be myself, I don't have to act nice to you all the time."

Sasuke turned her hand so that our hand were clasped and I continued, "There were moments during our late teens where I can't fathom your single-mindedness, like how you pursued drawing when you weren't naturally talented, but you still persevered until you excelled in it. But after knowing you for years I can see that everything you did was done with determination and passion."

"I love you, and throughout the years I loved you more than all the friends I have. Did you know that people always commented on how I could befriend you for so long since we seem like the most unconventional of best friends, like how I was all talkative, warm and sporty while you were all ice queen."

Sasuke pouted and looked down on our clasped hand. She coolly said, "Yes, I knew. I don't want to know why but they all decided to come to Karin whenever I didn't respond favourably. Why would I want to spend my time with a bunch of rich kids who wanted to mould me into them. I didn't want that all."

I couldn't help but chuckled, Sasuke was always the salmon who swam most girls would love to join the flow and be in the limelight, she was never into any of those clique things.

We became close, or at least I attached myself to her hip when we entered secondary school at thirteen. Sasuke was becoming a recluse by avoiding all the popular girls' clique, the nerds' clique and even the girl-next-door's clique. She would sit anywhere she wanted and girls would hover around her, but she never sat with them at all. After a week she started disappearing from the cafeteria. It was only three days later did I finally discovered that she was actually spending her lunch hour at the rooftop. I joined her and we ate side by side together. By the second year I had gained other friends and I asked Sasuke to seat with them at the cafe. We were a motley crew; Neji the perfectionist, Shikamaru the lazy genius, Hinata the shy librarian, Ino the teen pageant who made it her hobby of mind reading everyone like a psychologist, Tenten the gymnast, Lee the martial arts champion, Chouji the weight lifted, Kiba the animal lover, Shino the need inventor, me the sports enthusiast and Sasuke who entered every quiz there is in school.

"You," Sasuke looked at me while I was thinking about my school friends. "Had been telling things about me. I want to know more about you." She poked a dainty finger into my chest.

"I thought you must have felt something for me. Ino said you treated me differently from the others."

"Ino psychoanalysed me and you listened to her?" Sasuke said with a dark tone.

"Don't get your panties in a twist babe, I was looking at you extra hard all day in our fourth year and Ino had asked me what was that about. I told her that I had felt something weird about you and so she offered to observe you."

Sasuke jabbed a blunt nail into my thigh and said, "So what did she say which made you pursue me even if you weren't sure how I would respond to your proposal?"

Catching her annoying jabbing finger in my other hand, I answered, "She told me you treated me extra special, like what I do mattered. I thought that you were just being bitchy at the time of the month."

Sasuke gave me one of her death stares with a dose of love.

"We have known each other too long for me to be a true bitch, not when my mother likes to wax lyrical about how cute you look whenever you come around. I even told her that she should adopt you if she found you that adorable."

"Now, she didn't have to do that," I quickly added. And then I continued, "You gave me the determination to chase after your heart no matter how impossible it may seem."

"So did the others know?"

"Naah, it was our little secret. But, I did tell Ino directly when your father called my father to confirm the engagement."

"Damn," Sasuke scowled while looking away. "Now I felt like Scarlett O'Hara. That was old school involving our fathers like that."

"That was me trying to get your attention. Itachi and I decided that you might consider it if I approach it the old fashioned way." I told her.

"Hmmm… I knew I could be impossible sometimes. Back in Uni, when someone accuses me off being harsh I always thought about you. Afterwards whenever I saw you back in Konoha I felt like apologizing to you for all my harsh treatments. But the moment you met me and your eyes lit up I decided to drop the apologies." Sasuke bit her lip. I decided to do what I do best to lighten the mood.

I chuckled and said, "Hey. Don't worry, Kushina's wrath was scarier than yours, that's why people call her the The Red Hot Habanero. She sometimes didn't apologize to me when she is in the wrong, instead she made bowls of ramen and encourages me to eat more when she found it hard to say sorry."

Sasuke looked away deep in thought and I waited until she looked at me before speaking again, "With you Sasuke, I feel like I should always challenge my best. When you graduated and then directly work with your father's company with Shisui, I decided that I have had enough of playing by my own rule. Sure, I dreamt of being a big shot journalist, maybe crack a scandal or two, move to Japan, ASEAN or Europe, and then return and try to be the next President of Fire Country one day. But, family is important too."

"Have your father ever mentioned that he would like you, to one day work with him?" Sasuke asked.

"No he never said that, only people outside our family made those assumptions." I paused and thought about my father. "At first I thought you would help your father on a part time basis or for a while as Shisui was already there. The job looks boring, and you looked tired and stressed most times, but still you went ahead with determination."

"It's the Uchiha legacy, I don't want to be the one who ruined it," Sasuke said matter of factly.

"Not to mention that Itachi would probably behead me if he saw me trying to get you hauled into Namikaze Hearts," I helpfully added.

"Hnnn," Sasuke smirked.

Itachi had at that time realized that I kind of eyeing Sasuke during her final year, eyeing her for something more than as friends and also for her talent. She would fit right in with Namikaze Hearts. So everytime she's in Konoha I would pop at their house to get Sasuke's advice about designing. As a sporting future brother in law, Itachi smiled encouragingly every time I came by but he did gave me a word or two about their Father's flailing health.

"So when I saw that you were giving up your dreams of working in the design industry for your family's company, I too decided that it would do the same for my father. Dad was very happy when he knew I would be working with him. My Mom, she called your Mom to share the good news. I guess she was happy that I wasn't moving to Japan anytime soon"

"Your parents only had you."

After awhile I realized that she could only to say that.

Sasuke turned to lay down. She gave me a side eye and a loving smirk, and then looked at the chandelier hanging above us.

Sasuke sighed, "I was split into two, this side wanted me to chase my desire while this side knew I was the chosen one for the Uchiha prophecy."

I chuckled at her words and Sasuke pinched my stomach hard and I flinched. I croaked, "Ouch, that's domestic abuse."

Sasuke ignored my pain and continued, "Anyway, it wasn't easy to see Father in pain and Mother miserable. Shisui was handling it on his own and sure I was glad he was there, really I do, but at the same time I felt like Itachi betrayed us. I was angry at him, but Mother and Kushina straightened me up. I realized the anger was more from feeling helpless… Kushina said something which made me finally accept the fact that Itachi did not mean to abandon me."

I inched towards Sasuke and wrapped my arms around her. She scooted closer to me and I ended up side hugging her.

"Then after a year you came back with requests from Namikaze Hearts, I was very happy to accept the part time jobs. After that Itachi came home for his semester break and I took some leave. That two weeks of leave was such a sweet time, but I knew I couldn't be like that permanently."

I interrupted her, "That's why I kept offering you those projects. Your design was exquisite and you could go crazy within order. Eh Sasuke, I liked the design based on lightning you did, and, as well as the eagle I gave you for our engagement."

"That wasn't your design?" Sasuke turned to me.

"It was father's and yours. Father tweaked one of your sketches which Mikoto passed to him secretly while you were away one night."

"That was an old sketch I hung in my room," Sasuke quirked her brows when she realized that.

I clarified to her, "I saw the sketch when I came by your house."

"You snooped into my room?" Sasuke frowned.

"No, I saw it while I was helping move Itachi's stuff upstairs. He got into your room to borrow a broom."

Sasuke closed her eyes and leaned heavier against me while I continued. "So i saw the picture but didn't manage to look at it, and I asked Mikoto to send it to me later."

"So sneaky," she mumbled.

Feeling comfortable I hugged Sasuke, sharing body heat with her. We stayed like that until we fell asleep. When we woke up it was already dinner time and I headed to the bathroom with Sasuke looking at me naughtily. Soon two heated bodies were busy cleaning themselves in the bathroom.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

When we arrived at the chalet Naruto was cheerful as usual. However the moment his eyes were set on the pink haired woman, his expression changed entirely. When he let go of my shoulder I was suspicious because he would always in some way touch me. The way he greeted her warily made me want to know more. Then I saw the toilet signage and knew that a window of opportunity had been presented upon me. So, I told Naruto that I wanted to head to the toilet.

After I left, I hid behind a potted plant and to my relief they did not care to look my way at all. I was too faraway to listen to what they were saying so I only observed. Naruto was forlorn and the woman was overly cheerful. Then Naruto must have said something to her which made her cheerful demeanour disappear. However before they parted she handed him a card and it was obvious that she wanted them to stay in contact. When I returned to Naruto, he was already his normal cheerful self.

"Is she an old flame?" I asked him.

"Kind of," he said.

I assumed that their relationship must have happened between the year after secondary school ended and before he proposed to me. A small part of me was livid, but who was I to be angry of things I have no control of. She was his past and I am the future, surely I am more important to Naruto.

When he went to college, I was quick to invite myself to his college's cafe whenever I return to Konoha. Mom always told me to fetch him first before I head home so she could feed him and Kushina her latest recipe. So I always arrange my classes so that I only have a morning class on the day that I was to head home. After my class ended at 11 am I would take the noon train to Konoha and a taxi to his college. At around 4 pm I would be ordering a latte at his cafe and in an hour or so he would be free from his class and we would head to his house to fetch Kushina. I never noticed Sakura, but then I never recognise anyone except Naruto there. None of his friends went to that college.

Naruto did not mention anything at all about Sakura while we were in our chalet. I hoped to broach the pink haired subject while we were out tonight. It would be an unromantic thing to do but I knew it would provide closure for him, and me.

That night Naruto and I had sandwiches after a light dinner. He gave me a sheepish smile as I munched on my tuna and cheese sandwich. We were planning to head to barbecue later so we kept dinner at a minimum.

I looked at the bright skyline of faraway Konoha from atop the hill when my Sasuke sense tingled. From the corner of my eyes I noticed Naruto stealing glances at me.

"How can I help you, Mr Uzumaki-Uchiha?"

Naruto laughed, "I thought you want to be Mr Namikaze-Uchiha or exercise anti-patriarchal practice by changing my name into Naruto Uchiha," he said.

"That is a possibility," I mused. It was plausible since Shisui's late father married into the Uchiha family and changed his name to gain leverage in society. I don't really care, I can be Sasuke Namikaze, or , or -Uchiha or -Uchiha.

But a hyphenated name can be quite a chore and I'm glad my Mother chose to not hyphenate her name. Itachi joked about it once and we had giggled happily when we realize that we could lose precious seconds during exams just writing our names down.

Naruto put a hand on my thighs and squeezed it. "I haven't told you how me and Sakura became an item."

"Well, I wanted you to tell me on your own time." I wanted to show him that I can be patient."

"When I started liking you more than a best friend, it was in college. Well, she and I became friends. We had some classes together, and then you ignored me for three months. You were having final exams that year. Well, I was alone and she was there and she told me she liked me. So…"

I frowned slightly, when I am in exam mood I tended to become even more reclusive of others. I remembered that my Mother and Father had to take a road trip up to Iwa just to see how was I doing.

"Please continue Naru."

"So one night after our exams, we spent talking on her rooftop. She lived with Hinata, Tenten, Shion and Ino at the time."

"But they don't go to the college right, how did they became housemates?"

"I introduced them, Sakura was travelling long distance before that so I thought she'd want to live closer."

Naruto nodded and continued, "Well she asked me what I wanted to do with my life. I told her my dreams, the ones I didn't get to tell you directly."

I wrapped my hand over his elbow and said, "Go on."

"I told her that I wanted to marry a girl who loves me back. Someone who shares my aspirations and dreams, someone who was not afraid to do the right thing at the right time, someone who thinks of others, better if she is the selfless kind and oh, she must like my family too."

I realized I had those characteristics he just listed except at that time I wasn't in love with him."So what did you tell her?".

"I told her I liked her too."

I looked into the faraway sky. Some stars were glittering in the night.

"Hey Sas, I did like her once but I love you."

"I am jealous, but I am not insecure about her."

Naruto nodded and said, "I am not sure about whether this is healthy for our relationship but since you really want me to tell you about her."

I looked at him and nodded, "I do. The way you look at her looked like you weren't over her."

"Not that I'm in love with her, just that I wasn't over the way I left her.

"She held my hand on her rooftop, and we started dating. It was like a trial for me, to test my waters with other girls since I am not sure what I had with you. She knew I was obsessed about you. The day you appeared back after playing ice princess for three month, she even cancelled our date."

"i'd never thought someone would do that for their boyfriend." Sasuke said.

I looked upon the stars and related the event six years ago.

* * *

Six years ago

At first I didn't notice that she was always giving me chances to meet with Sasuke everytime Sasuke came by. Sakura was okay whenever I told her that I couldn't go out on weekends because my mother and Kushina were organizing some party. She even declined to come saying she had to work on … I guess that I was selfish too, I wanted to be her boyfriend but I wanted Sasuke's friendship. It was easy to blame her for being too tolerant of

One week after a final exam we went to a party and she was drunk at the end of the night.. I did not drink at all because I was the designated driver.

After Kiba fell asleep, Chouji and Shino who were the least drunk took Kiba, Sakura, Ino and Remark into my car. We sent everyone home first before I headed to my house with Sakura. My parents were away on a work trip so we had the house to ourselves. As I lay Sakura on my bed I noticed that her clothes reeked of alcohol and so I changed her and then we lay on the bed together. Somehow I slept and woke up at around 3 am in the morning and saw that Sasuke had sent me a message saying that she had arrived on a delayed flight at the Konoha airport and couldn't reach her parents.

Sakura was still sleeping soundly and so I thought it was ok to leave. I started texting you back to tell you that I was I on my way, but Sakura woke up. She began kissing me and pulling my jacket off. I kissed her back, but then I heard Sasuke's message and I gave her the excuse that Mom asked me to open the shop early if I could. Instead of believing me she took my phone and began scrolling on the texts and saw that I was texting Sasuke She threw the phone away and it hit the marble floor and she continued kissing me.

I pushed her back on the bed and retrieved the phone immediately. When I noticed the phone was cracked and dead. I tried switching it on again and I looked at Sakura and she looked at me dazedly. I did not know how to react so I told her I need to leave.

I sent Sasuke home and when I reached home Sakura was gone. She did not tell me that she was leaving for a trip to Malaysia with her classmates. Sadly, I only knew the news from Hinata since Hinata couldn't go. I tried calling her to explain my situation but she just said we weren't meant to last. She told me to tell Sasuke about my feelings but I couldn't…. I just wasn't ready to lose our friendship should Sasuke diss

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I wasn't much of a feminist but I was feeling very sorry at Sakura. Since I couldn't bear to hear anymore of Naruto's story, I whispered the first thing I thought of him. "You were such an idiot."

Naruto grimaced, "I deserved being called idiot."

Letting of him I huffed and stood. Naruto didn't come to me quickly. He did know by now that unlike him I was adverse to touch in the moment of anger. Looking around us, I noticed several other people looking at me. So I toned down my voice, though I was feeling very much like shouting. "You have to meet her and apologize to her. What happened the last time you met her?"

"I tried searching for her but she moved away and transferred college. Hinata told me that Sakura was offered another degree which she had applied for but didn't get earlier, so she took the opportunity there and then. "

"She seemed cordial even after all your shenanigans."

Naruto grimaced again and stood up to. The tension was heating things between us, our plate of sandwiches lay abandoned.

"I don't hate you Naruto, but we have to fix this."

"You mean I have to fix this," Naruto said.

"It's our problem now."

"You don't have to feel guilty Sas."

"I feel guilty. But I don't actually, because I see that all you wanted all along was me." I looked at him solemnly.

All logical reasoning towards his actions showed that he was conflicted. I face palmed myself, and blurted to him, "If I had a time machine I would go back to that time and smack you in the head. Or should I just tell her to smack you when you meet her later."

This happened way before me and Naruto became engaged. I felt guilty, but I couldn't answer for him since I only knew about this tragedy so late. In the past I had never asked Naruto about his private life and decided that maybe him or Kushina would tell me if he ever had anyone else. But I didn't care actually, he would always be my friend no matter what.

Why is it that when you finally have someone all sorts of stupid things happen. Why can't all relationship go smoothly and only the problems that mattered interrupted us.

Naruto scanned the sky, and like karma Sakura came walking towards us. She was smiling.

When she approached us, Naruto looked at me expecting a look of reassurance and I have him one of my death glares. He pouted at my expression and turned to Sakura.

"Hey sweethearts, here's a present for you in case I couldn't come to the wedding. Eh, If I do get invited," I took the gift from her because she was handing it to me.

If Sakura knew how I had been acting since I agreed to be engaged she wouldn't be calling me sweet. I felt almost bad about being there with someone who could appreciate Naruto's feelings, but I quickly shove that feeling aside. I wouldn't lose Naruto now not over some past conflict.

It did hurt… I couldn't think about him thinking of another woman although he had let go of her. It's like seeing someone being haunted of his past, a past which could be a major problem for us should he had no closure.

"Thank you, Sakura."

"You're welcome, it isn't much. I didn't have time to buy anything grand and oh I forgot to give you a bag. Sorry about you having to hold it like that all night. Maybe you can wait a bit, I have a bag at the counter."

"Naahh, I said. I'll just take a quick trip to our room since it's much closeer. Naruto you keep Sakura company while I go put this away."

I noticed that Sakura was wearing normal clothes but she had a name tag on. So I asked her about that, "I assume that you are on duty tonight."

"Eh, I am off today." But Sakura must have noticed something and quickly grabbed for her nametag. "Oh, this. Geez I haven't taken off it since last night. You see I worked yesterday but for only an hour or so and then I got a headache so Lee told me to take the time off. And like the majority of single girls," Sakura grinned, "I repeated yesterday's outfit since I had only worn it not more than an hour."

We smiled at each other for a moment while Sakura looked at me and then glanced at the sky. "It's a lovely weather tonight, isn't it.

I glanced at the sky too. "Sure it is," I said echoing her. Well gotta go." I gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and then pinched his cheek. He smiled wryly and followed me.

"Stay, don't worry about me," and I left them.

Leaving them both back there was difficult. But I had to do it for everyone's sake and life must go on.

I sat down and locked the door, putting the box on the side table. I flipped on the tv and looked at the pay per view channel for something worth seeing in an hour.

* * *

Naruto's POV.

"Did she know about us?"

"Not until today."

"Was she angry?"

"She was."

"She cared about you to still be here," Sakura said.

"She thought I was an idiot for leaving you like that."

"Oh you told her about that night, now how do I face someone whose fiancee I kissed."

"it's not like it happened while I was with her."

"Come sit down here Naruto," Sakura said.

I followed her seeing that Sasuke had stayed true to her words. I needed closure though I don't know how this will go out.

"How have you been?"

"Things get better," I said vaguely. I was half referring to my relationship with Sasuke and half about my feelings regarding our past. I asked about her in turn, "How about you?"

"If you were worried about me being damaged by your idiocy, no I'm ok with it. Though I did spent weeks thinking about you. I still think about you, sometimes."

"You realize that I can't be with you."

"Why are you trying to be considerate? You were never, heh… never mind."

"Hmmm," I replied. This was hurtful.

"We were idiots ok. I thought that I could make you see me, but clearly all you saw was her," Sakura said softly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said yes."

Sakura took my hand and held it in hers, "In one way I was glad. I had you in my arms for a moment in my life when everything wasn't going as I planned. We took care of each other, we studied, eat, slept, dated, don't tell me you're sorry about all that."

I had tears in my eyes, the way she phrased our time together sounded like heaven. "I couldn't argue with that."

"Yes, as an interviewer never put answers in your respondent's mouth," Sakura chimed in.

We chuckled at the past lessons, we have had in a journalism subject.

"I am sorry for leaving you without saying good bye," Sakura started first.

"I'm sorry too, for leaving you like that night at my house six years ago."

"So are we ok? I mean I did you wrong too by not leaving a proper message behind. Sorry about that."

"So are we ok now?" I asked her. Girls had a habit of saying one thing while talking about other thing.

"We're good. t's been six years isn't it. You know, I was sad that you still chose her, but I realized that we couldn't last long. Truthfully, i'm glad you two got together in the end."

"Despite all that you did for me…" my words trailed off.

Sakura must have felt that single tear falling into our hand, "Naa don't cry. I didn't suffer that long. I think you had suffered long enough though."

"Why were we so foolish?"

"Now, Naruto. What did I say about being sorry about the past? I bet you wouldn't even dare to approach her if we didn't hook up. How long did it take you to open up to her?"

"Six."

"Hmm, that was long?"

Sakura pulled me into a hug, she patted my head like I was a distressed child. "Remember that behind every cloud there's a silver lining and for every time th at you were hurt, you learned something about yourself."

I pulled away from the hug and grasped for both of her hand. "Thank you Sakura, I know understand what Selena yapped about in her song, 'But the heart wants what it wants.'"

Sakura laughed again, "It took you that long. I could have seen it from miles away your feelings for her. But you know even if I had to do it again, dating you I mean, I would do it again."

"Thanks Sakura. Would you like to stay as friends?"

"Maybe. I'm sorry that I told you to find me again when you two don't seem to have a future together. I wasn't thinking straight."

This time it was Sakura who let go of our hands and laughed. "I'm sorry Naruto. I am a fool."

"No you aren't. I had an ounce of hope every time I heard a whisper of your name among our friends. A small part of me wanted to see whether it was possible to continue with what we had. Of course it was all only wishful thinking. You know I will always love you, because you helped me and was here for me."

"Unfortunately I wasn't The One!" Sakura chuckled.

We laughed at each other, at the world and at our sorry selves. Everyone was looking at us weirdly and I think I saw a couple leaving the compound.

"You better get back to her. She might grow suspicious."

I quickly clarified, "She was adamant I finish this with you?"

"Is she ok with us being friends."

"She didn't say anything about that, so it'll be ok."

"She's one hell of a woman, weird, but she's finally yours."

I smiled blissfully at Sakura. To think that a foolish like guy to have a friend in Sakura and a fiancee in Sasuke was more than heaven sent.

"So, what now."

"We say hello when we meet, agree to meet at the odd reunion and send each other marriage invitation cards," I suggested.

"That sounds good," Sakura agreed.

We chatted about old times, about our classmates, where she studied and how she had come to work for Lee.

"I met Lee at a job fair a few years ago. He was joining Neji's booth and was looking for managers. He invited me to come. Y'know see if anything suits me. But I declined and went back to my hometown and started a small online business. I had to take care of my father."

"I heard about his passing. I'm sorry Sakura."

Sakura didn't say anything, she kept on with her story. "So after he died, I thought I'd work somewhere else, not in Konoha where all your friends are or back in Suna where my memories of my family are. So I got here and applied at a small newspaper company and I had to interview Lee. He courted me for months and so I finally started working for him since six month ago. I am now training for the service department, I've done management, and had some experience with F&B."

"It sounded like Lee wanted to make you a partner," I told her.

"Maybe you are right Naruto. Why didn't I see it ah? I thought that maybe he wanted someone whom he can trust after a few asshole manager cheated him." Sakura sighed. I should have a talk with him soon.

"I was glad that we could fall back into a comfortable chat after all these years."

"It wasn't at first, but I could never be angry for so long at you. Especially after seeing you being so lovey dovey with her."

"Aha…" I gaped at her.

"Speaking of her, here she is looking... angry," Sakura said.

I looked at the direction of Sakura's intense gaze away from me and I turned around and saw Sasuke walking to us looking miserable. She was muttering something and as she stopped beside me I could hear that she was swearing heavily under her breath before stopping. She looked at me and at Sakura, and then back at me again, her expression grim. She blinked a couple of times and then said.

"I'm sorry Sakura, Naruto I have an emergenc, Shisui's gone. We need to go back to Konoha now."

"Shisui? You mean Shisui Uchiha?" Sakura suddenly asked. She too stood and put a hand on my shoulder, like she used to do years ago. Sakura as always touchy feely when she's emotional.

"Yes. He disappeared this morning while on his way to meet a business partner. Mother told me he might be kidnapped, we should head home," Sasuke explained and began moving away.

"Can I come too? He's someone I met a few months ago and we've been like… kind of friends, if I could help in anyway?" Sakura called out to Sasuke who glanced and nodded and turned around, not waiting for me.

There was no time to argue or reason so I told Sakura, "Meet us in fifteen minutes at the front desk." Sakura nodded and began running towards another building which I guess was her room.

I caught up to Sasuke who was already climbing the stairs, her whole body looked rigid. I wasn't sure what happened with Shisui, but if he was kidnapped that would be tragic especially in calm Konoha.

When we reached our room, Sasuke began taking the few clothes she had hanged in the cupboard and began placed them back in our luggages. I went to change my shirt which reeked from the barbecue to another long sleeved shirt since we would be driving through the night. When I was ready I checked Sasuke and she was looking outside the window with rage on her face. I hugged her from behind, and she did not respond. It was an uneasy moment so I did not press her for responding back. When I let her go, she turned away and began zipping our bags and fetched her handbag. There were all kinds of emotions written on her face as she walked past me. She paused at the door and looked at me saying, "We should hurry along, Shisui's waiting for us."

I could only nod and started checking all over the room for any left over stuff. Closing the door, I followed Sasuke to our car and placed the bag in the bonnet before walking back inside to check out. Sakura was already at the counter and handed me Sasuke's credit card back.

She held my hand and said, "I have your bill. Let's go now, don't worry about this we have something more important to do."

I nodded solemnly at her as she led me to my car. Suddenly, I was at a loss. I hoped that Shisui is safe out there, there's a thousand worst case scenario flipping through my brain right now but I know that wouldn't help. We need to go back to Konoha and hear the explanation from the police. I hope Sasuke would be ok, I was worried for her and was determined to be by her side no matter what.

* * *

AN - What problems lay ahead for the couple? Will Shisui be found? What is Sakura doing coming along? Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto together, looks like Team 7 is here together but will there be something out of it?


	7. Chapter 7 - Facing My Fears

**Warning : Mild swear words!**

* * *

From previous episode…

 _Sasuke received news from Konoha that Shisui was gone, possibly kidnapped. She and Naruto head home, along with Sakura. What happened to Shisui? Was he kidnapped or just lost?_

 **Chapter 7**

Sasuke's POV

I rushed into the car after making sure that there was space in the bonnet for whatever sized bag Sakura would be bringing along. Naruto went to settle the bills and check us out. Out of habit I unlocked the SUV and started the engine to let it warm before we start our journey home. I wanted to call Mother again but only half hour passed since she called, she would have other things to worry right now. My hands were gripping tight my mobile phone, itchy to dial home but I did not want to be an annoyance to anyone in times like this. I would have to wait until we were in the car to call her.

While waiting I suddenly remembered that my credit card was with the cashier, so I switched the engine off and went out to get back inside. But Naruto was already walking out of the hotel with Sakura so I stood waiting for them outside the SUV.

Naruto looked at me and handed me the card, "Sakura helped me check us out. Are you ready?"

I nodded at Naruto and couldn't help leaning into him, but then I remembered that Sakura was standing beside us and quickly stopped myself. I glanced at Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura, really thanks," I said.

She looked at me like she was embarrassed and said, "It was nothing. I called Lee, he's away but he told me to settle your bills, You two won't have to worry about this."

"Thanks Sakura, we really appreciate it," Naruto added.

Sakura might have been too embarassed that she quickly piped in, "Hey, It took about two hours to get to Konoha right? Let me drive, since I can make it in an hour and a half."

"No," Naruto took the keys from my hand and went to unlock the car. "I'll drive, while the both of you ... sit down."

Hearing his words, I nodded whiled Sakura only pouted and headed to the back passenger's door. I was going to call Mother so it was more appropriate for him to drive first.

Naruto took my hand and pulled me to the front passenger's seat and opened the door for me.

"Don't worry," He grinned at me, maybe trying to ease the tension. In response I tried smiling back at him but the feeling wasn't coming through so I heaved a sigh and climbed inside.

Naruto drove us out of the resort's compound and headed to the highway. Nobody had anything to say, it was really an awkward situation. After ten minutes Sakura yawned and told us that she wanted to sleep since she was feeling tired. I looked at her via the rearview mirror and could see that she looked fatigue.

"No worries, you've had a long day," Naruto told her.

"Listen to Naruto, we'll wake you up when we are close to arriving."

Sakura sighed but laid herself horizontally on the spacious back seat and promptly slept. As she dozed off at the back even letting out a low level snore, Naruto reached for my right hand with his left hand.

"I'm sure Shisui would be found soon. We will do everything in our power to make sure that he is back safe and sound."

"I am not sure," I started.

"We must keep an open mind. The police would be working around the clock," Naruto replied.

"Maybe they won't, I've heard about the police not acting until 24 hours passed. He might return before that."

"No they won't, we must be positive for Shisui."

I sighed and said angrily, "Shisui always notice us about his whereabouts, since my parents are basically his parents now. He should have told anyone, at least leave a text or something. Maybe his business partner is a bad man! What if he's hurt?"

"Really Sasuke, don't be like this. You are all ver the place."

I glanced at Sakura, and listened to her snoring. After I was sure that she was really sleeping and not going to watch our interaction, I said rather loudly to Naruto.

"I don't know what to think Naruto. I am so scared, I don't know what's happening and I don't like any of this." I looked at the road at the front glumly. I have never faced anything like this so I really don't know what to focus on.

I felt a heavy feeling in my heart and realized that I was still holding onto Naruto's hand and squeezed it tight. Right now I wanted him to understand the conflicting emotion going on inside me.

"Will Shisui come back safely? I''m scared Naru, I don't know what is going to happen."

"What did Mother say? We should go through the facts together to clear your mind," Naruto said.. He took his eyes of the road for a second to lock eyes with me before returning to the road.

I closed my eyes for a second remembering what Mother told me. "Shisui's gone since this morning and he had not answered any of his calls or responded to any of his text messages and emails since afternoon. He always answers his texts though he never calls back sometimes."

"Hmmm," Naruto responded.

"And they tried calling him again around five. Texted him too. Mom said it had been more than half a day, he was rarely out of contact for more than four hours. So they called his secretary who told her that he had a meeting with a prospective business partner outside."

"So she knew, I mean the secretary knew where he was having this meeting? " Naruto asked. His eyes on the road as there were many cars coming in from the left.

"Unfortunately she didn't have any information. It had got nothing to do with Konoha Corps maybe. She told Mother that Shisui has been giving hints that he was onto something big. Lately he was always on the phone when he's alone at the office. She thought he was having an affair and tried snooping, but he told her it was nothing like that. Then he said it was something big but she would have to wait because it's still early."

"Oh, so what was it that he was working on?"

"Mother said they were unsure of what it was, Father already made a police report though Shi's only gone for twelve hours so far. The police are contacting his friends and close business associates for now."

"How old is Shisui?"

I was not always aware of Shisui's age, but I knew that he was older by two years from Itachi who was six years older than me .

"He is thirty two I think?" I told Naruto.

Naruto did not respond to that but he took his hand off mine and flicked on the changing lanes signal and began changing lanes. "This white car at the front is too slow, we need to go home fast."

I braced myself as he took over a few slow cars in the middle lane and continued to drive quite fast in the third lane.

"I'm very pissed off he's going on his own like that," I said. "He should have brought someone along. Why the hell was he not telling even his secretary I don't know. This wouldn't have happened if he was careful."

Naruto looked at me as he sped on, his face was a reflection of mine. I could see worry, confusion, fright, anger. Seeing him feel like this though he was only getting to know Shisui made me realize that he might have reacted based on how I was acting. So, I tried comforting him since we couldn't both be angry in a crisis.

"We don't need to be that fast. Mother needs us alive," I said nervously. It was natural for Naruto to crack a silly joke or make a funny statement at me during stressful time. In response he turned on the changing lanes signal and moved the SUV into the middle lane and slowed down. He squeezed my hand and a drop of tear streamed down his face.

"I am sorry this has to happen," Naruto said as let go of my hand to switch the signal off. He brushed his tear with the back of his hand and wiped it on his pants.

"No, don't feel that way. We are both angry and clueless. "Then my phone rang and I saw that Mother was calling.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's Mother," I told him. "I'm taking this."

"Sasuke, are you on your way here?" Mother's voice sounding shrill.

"Yes, we are on our way home. I think we will arrive before eleven." I glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 9.30 pm.

 _We brought along a 'friend_ , was on the tip of my tongue as Sakura's soft snores continued. But Mother wouldn't need to know that, I was still unsure why we let her come along. She might be handy here.

"Ok. Are you ok? Is Naruto there?" she asked.

"Yes we are, we are ok," I glanced at him and saw that his eyes were red but telling mom a little lie was more proper.

"The police found his car at the road leading to Daiki, near the forest. All his belongings are gone. The car had no dents or anything."

"How's Father? Itachi?" suddenly I remembered about my family. They must have been more distraught since they are closer to Shisui.

"Itachi is on his way home, he's driving home with his friend while your Father is with the police right now."

"Is Father ok?" I hoped that he wouldn't crack under pressure. Shisui was like a son to him and a brother to me and Itachi.

"Please take care of him Mother, for all of us." It was stupid to say that to Mother, but I was really worried being overdosed on my fears of what could have happened to Shisui.

"Your father had always handled stress well these few years, I think the therapy helped."

"Mother," I whined as all the accumulated emotions started coming up but couldn't continue.

"We have to be positive for Shisui. He needs everyone right now so don't torture yourself. You are always torturing yourself Sasuke. Tell Naruto to drive carefully. We are all here doing everything we can. Just come home safely ok," Mother stressed.

I heaved a sigh and closed my eyes, the beginning of tears starting to worm it's way out. "Take care Mother, we will be there soon."

"Ok take care, I need to prepare dinner. We still need to eat despite all this."

"I know Mom. We'll arrange something about our meals when I get there, can't be cooking while Shisui's ... ah Mother, what if he's. No..."

"Love you Sasuke, tell Naruto that I want the both of you alive," Mother cut me off.

I laughed despite the grimness of it all. "Love you too Mother. Bye."

I couldn't stop the floodgates from opening and began sobbing. Squeezing all the pent up emotions out. I palmed my face with my hands,, heaving into the phone.

"I'll stop, we can't continue driving like this," Naruto said.

I heard him but I couldn't respond. I continued sobbing as fears for my family, my father, my mother, my brother and most importantly Shisui, accumulated. It was one thing that Shisui was gone, with only his car left behind and it was very clear right now that he was taken, possibly kidnapped. He never went anywhere without telling us..

I continued sobbing as we arrived at a Rest and Service Area and pulled into a car park. He pulled me into a hug and cried together with me.

"Everything's going to be alright Sass, Shisui is going to return safe and sound. I promise you I will do everything in my power to search for him, drag him back kicking nd alive... This is my promise to you and Father, Mother and Itachi. We will get him back."

I sobbed into his arms, his warmth made me feel at ease that he was by my side. It was hard comprehending all this mixed feeling in me.

"I'm so scared, what if he's gone forever or worse killed?" All my worries now expressed.

Naruto hugged me tighter and then pulled me away and held my head in his hands, "Do not think for a second about those worst case scenarios. Be strong Sasuke! We have to picture Shisui somewhere safe, being taken care of by a kind Samaritan."

"But why, why isn't he… calling Father or Itachi?" I asked the world.

Where on earth is Shisui?

"Listen to me babe, we are going to return home and we are going to provide the police with everything we know. They must be scouring through his home and office for clues right now. The police knows what to do, we'll do everything it takes to help them."

"What the hell Shisui, what are you doing making them suffer like this?" Sakura said.

We both looked at her as she screamed and woke up.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Naruto let go one of his hand from my face to lean against his seat. He turned towards the back to take a better look at Sakura.

"Wah,wah, are we there yet?" Sakura sat right and brushed her hair away from her face.

"No, it's a long way still. We are stopping because I need the toilet. Are you like, ok?" Naruto asked her.

"Ah, so Shisui is not at Konoha is he?" Sakura said as she looked at Naruto and me and the car.

"Oh my God, I've must have dreamt about him. Guys, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scream like that. Do you want me to continue driving Naruto?"

Naruto looked at me and cupped my face again and let go. He turned to Sakura and said, ""I'll think about it, I'll head to the toilet first."

Naruto quickly left us and I followed him since it felt suffocating to be inside the car. I leaned on the SUV's front bonnet and looked around. There were cars parked not far away from us and people coming in and out of the toilet. Sakura was soon out and walked towards me.

"Hey, Sasuke. Thanks."

I turned to her, wrapping my arms around my chest, feeling like I needed a hug right now.

"For letting me tag along. Shisui, I mean if I can talk about him."

I sighed and avoided her eyes, "He's somewhere out there…" i tried not to think about the past news clipping I've read about missing business man, or anything. So I distracted myself by looking at Sakura.

"What is it about him that you wanted to talk about? How did the two of you meet?"

"Last year," Sakura placed her hands in her pockets and avoided my eyes this time.

"Hnnnn."

"He was one of the business man interested in a small medium enterprise around here."

"Oh." I noticed that Lee's resort was situated amongst villages that was not as modern as Konoha but because of its proximity nd business opportunity attracted a lot of Konoha's investors to visit and buy lands to build vacation houses.

"He wanted to help upstart business, since the villagers don't have the money to upgrade their machinery but have all the determination and dream. It was a funding program organized by Konoha Business Association."

I have heard about this but Father said Shisui would take care of it. I wasn't really as social as him.

"So you two friends?"

"In the end yeah, I only help align the activities at first. Some of the businessmen stayed at our resort the last day. You know how Lee was all cheery and they were kind of starstruck by him so they stayed there the last night there to relax. We held a barbecue too. But I changed phone and lost his number. We weren't friends on Facebook."

"Yeah, Shisui. He should be a little wary of people sometimes. He was too trusting," I told Sakura.

"Tell me, was he always that excited about charity?"

"Yeah. If you compare me to him. I would rather donate a large sum of money and be done with it. He would spend money and time for charity whenever he could. But he never mentioned you?" I eyed Sakura suspiciously.

Sakura flipped open her bag and showed me a framed picture, a group photo.

"I brought this along, as an identification of sort since we never took a selfie together. That's from the barbecue."

I took the photo and scanned for Shisui, sure enough he was standing in a hawaiian shirt with a glass in his hands. Sakura had her hand on his shoulder.

"I, I had a crush on him that time."

I snorted. "Who doesn't?" But quickly corrected, "Except his own family of course."

Sakura stood closer to me. "Hey, I wanted to apologize for anything I might've caused, but I wanted to help too. Maybe I can identify someone or anything."

"Maybe," I said vaguely.

"I'll find a hotel on the way there. Lee told me his friend has a motel there."

"Don't act so annoying Sakura, if you want to help stay with us. Mom's going to scream since it's been years since she met you. My room is available since I'll be at Sasuke's," Naruto chimed in. He was still looking glum but he wasn't crying.

"Kushina? No, I am too embarrassed to meet her after leaving like that. She'd kill… I mean she would be so angry."

"Fuck it Sakura, just stay at my house if you want to help," I told her off.

Naruto was surprised by my swearing. "Sasuke, that's harsh."

"I know, I'm tired. My head hurts and I don't know what to do."

Naruto walked beside me and leaned on the car too. "Babe, we are so going to find Shisui. I called Itachi and he's on his way. He told me to take care of you."

Tears began falling from my eyes, I could feel the single tear accompanying my emotion following the pull of gravity.

"No, you are not crying alone Sasuke, we must be strong," Naruto said as he hugged me.

We spent a good few minutes hugging, I wish I could curl up in bed with him and accumulate strength. But stupid me needed to grow up right now and face the uncertainties of this tragedy.

So I pulled away slightly from Naruto and cupped his face.

"Naruto, you are right. We can't be like this when we get home. Like you said, we must hope for the better, it sounds stupid but it's a start. Promise me you'll be here."

"I know. I'll never leave you."

I sighed and pulled his cheeks in so we're leaning forehead to forehead. This felt like one of the romance movie scene, but I know we needed this not for romance but more .

"It's us now."

Naruto sobbed as his waterworks stopped, "Yeah."

"And Sakura too." I eyed Sakura as she smiled sheepishly for interrupting.

"Shisui needs everyone," I added.

"Hey, I need to go to the toilet now. Wait for me ok," Sakura said as she left.

Naruto pulled me into a comforting hug and we stayed in each other warmth murmuring positive things to each other. The night was getting cold as rain started falling again.

Naruto pulled away and kissed me on the forehead, "I'm sorry our getaway is cut short. We'll take a rain check on this ok."

I hugged him back and when it finally poured, we quickly took shelter inside the SUV.

Sakura was back with us later. I was still emotional but at least I wasn't hysterical. Naruto's presence made my heart beat with ease. I never noticed that all these years he had been here like he was almost, my everything. Fuck! We have only been engaged for a few months and I have been having all this warmth, comfort and fuzziness without me realizing it.

As he slammed on the accelerator, I switched to the present and made another call to Itachi hoping he would answer.

* * *

 **Author's Note -** I just recovered from dengue and had no mojo to write. So, thanks for all the follows and favourites, it was nice of you to like my story. Onwards to Chapter 8.

I forgot to note that there's a few changes at the end of chapter six. I think this story needs an inclusion of Shisui in scenes since he only appears in mentions but he is the protagonist here.


	8. Chapter 8 - Would it be ok?

24 hours after Shisui was last seen.

We arrived at my home which was brightly lit. There were a few cars parked outside, two of them moved away as we approached the house. I guess they were either my relatives or family friends coming to visit my parents. There were no police car around though.

Naruto parked the car outside as there was someone else's car inside next to my Father's. As soon as we stepped in the house along with Sakura, two of my mother's closest cousins caught me in a crushing group hug.

"Aunt Mimi, Ritsu, I can hardly breathe…." I squeaked from in between their arms.

"Ah sorry, sorry! We are soooo sad you have to come home early!" Aunt Mimi said as she let go of me first, followed by Aunt Ritsu.

Both lived just around Konoha and would be here in a blink as soon as my Mother called them to ask about Shisui's whereabouts.

"Welcome back honey," My father arrived at the living room. Aunt Mimi and Aunt Ritsu gave way so he could get closer to me.

"Daddy!" I hugged him back.

He hugged me tighter and then let go. Father announced to me and then the other, "We will conduct a praying session next morning with other family members. They will be arriving here tonight and tomorrow."

"Talking about that, I have to get home now. Sally, Ren and Satsuki's family are on their way. They'll be staying at my home tonight," Aunt Mimi said.

"Ah I better be back soon too. Hideki and Masashi are already at my house," Aunt Ritsu echoed. So the rest of Mother's and Father's cousins and siblings were already aware. I did not let that info overwhelm me. Have to maintain my calm.

The aunties quickly ran upstairs, I guess they must have been using our guest room upstairs to store their belongings.

"Daddy, we came here back as soon as we got the news," I said.

"I know, Naruto texted me half an hour before you arrived."

"Father, any news?" Naruto addressed his prospective Father In Law. They hugged and looked at each other. I knew Naruto was voicing what we had been thinking all the way home. I was thankful for his gesture.

Father patted Naruto on the shoulder and then looked at us. "Get settled first, the police have checked Itachi's room and taken his laptop as evidence. They said since Shisui only stayed here once three months ago, when most of his time are spent mostly at his office and his apartment… the police won't be doing extensive search on our house."

My father's words made me realize that I haven't seen Shisui even during that one night he stayed at our home. I was probably out having dinner with Naruto. Inside I was feeling guilty not looking after my only other sibling, Shisui was my brother, other than Itachi.

It was true what they say about someone whom you never thought much about day in day out, will be missed greatly when they are gone. I don't really care about him as much as I should. The guilt must have shown on my face when Naruto stepped towards me and I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Now, let's go meet Mother. My parents are at the police station right now. They say we should get there as soon as possible. If you are ok, we could go later after this"

I looked up into his blue eyes and see grim determination in them. Naruto was not smiling as brightly as he would during normal time, but he smiled nonetheless. I stood there feeling the realness of the situation, at the tight faces on everyone's faces. My father had looked worn out and older. He must have spent the early hours after Shisui was confirmed gone, calling all their business partners about Shisui. Father must have been beyond stressed, since Itachi was still on his way home while my mother was… where was my mother?

I pulled Naruto's hands and pulled him along to the kitchen when my thoughts flickered to my Mother. Where was she?

When we reached the kitchen, mom was just getting out of the toilet.

"Mommy!" I jumped her while Naruto stayed a few feet behind.

"Sasuke-baby, you're home!"

"Yeah."

We hugged for the longest of time, soaking in the warmth of each other. I felt my Mother's hands caressing the back of my head and back. Then she held my face in her hands and kissed my forehead.

"Naruto!" My Mother called out as she let go of me. I looked back and saw Naruto munching on a currypuff my mom had placed on the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry I was starving," he said sheepishly as he set the currypuff on a plate and grabbed my mother, our Mother for a hug.

"I'm glad we are all here," Mother said as she hugged Naruto who quickly hugged back. The sight of my Mother hugging my fiancee made my heart swell despite the sombre mode.

Letting go of Naruto, Mother pushed him to sit onto a high chair we always had beside the counter.

"Now sit, don't go on eating standing. You hungry baby?" Mother asked me.

"No, I'm good."

Naruto gulped down another curry puff in addition to his unfinished one. I was sorry he had to miss the buffet, this guy he ate a lot but was not at all thick anywhere.

"Anyway Mother, I brought a friend from the chalet. Sakura."

"Ah, Sakura chan, where's she ?"

"Oops I think I must have left her outside. She left something in the car. Let me get her," Naruto said while munching on his third curry puff.

I quickly pushed him down and said, "No, I'll get her." Before he could say anything I was out of the kitchen to get Sakura. I totally forgot to introduce her to my family.

As I entered the living room, I saw Sakura with my Father. She was talking with a forlorn face and glanced towards me when she noticed my presence.

"Father, this is Naruto's and Shisui's friend. She's here to help us," I said. She must have already introduced her name.

"Anything sir, I am ready to be of any help. Not that I know of his whereabouts, I am also praying that he's in safe hands."

My Father nodded and then patted Sakura on the shoulder. "We greatly appreciate that, now let Sasuke get you settled down. Clearly you have just gotten off work."

"That's ok sir, I am off tonight courtesy of my boss. I can manage tonight, just tell me what I could do to help."

"There's nothing to do actually now, but tomorrow morning we are holding a prayer session. You could help entertain our relatives who will show up."

"I will sir," Sakura said readily.

Her presence was a strange occurrence i thought, but Father was receptive of her. So I made it a point to help her be comfortable tonight. I grabbed her arm and excused ourselves.

"We have a long night, so I would like for you to rest Sakura. Daddy, let me show her to her room."

"Sure baby," my Father said.

I quickly pulled Sakura towards the stairs and as we climbed up my auntie-cousins came down. They looked at Sakura questioningly but I just smiled at them and pushed Sakura to walk up faster. My aunts were not the nosy types but Sakura was an unfamiliar face in a stressed siation, thus they were extra curious.

We arrived at the guest room. We have two and I chose the one closest to the stairs. I pushed the door which was already ajar and saw that the bed looked unused. I guess my aunties-cousin did not sleep on it at all.

"Change clothes and if you want to help, accompany my Mother tonight. We are heading to the police station right after this."

"Thanks Sasuke," Sakura said awkwardly. "I was planning to bunk in with Naruto, but that would be awkward since you would be here. So… maybe I'd stay at a hotel… but then you let me stay here."

"If you are going to help us, easier for you to be close by." I said.

We were standing in the middle of the room. I was tensed all over while Sakura was scratching her pink headed hair. I thought it was a nervous tick, much like how Naruto would act out when he's taken by surprise.

"I never thought Shisui would be gone. Not like this." I said.

Sakura blinked, surprised. I thought Sakura would feel more relaxed if I open up to her. She was someone Naruto trusted enough to haul along into this mess. I might as well start helping her do her part, whatever part she was intending to play in this situation.

"Let's sit down Sasuke," Sakura pulled me into a hug and made me sit on the bed.

"I haven't said anything to him at all the past month. We all had our own life."

Sakura hushed at me. I felt that it was ridiculous but I think she was trying to soothe me. I decided to just let her be.

"He told me about this amazing cousin of him - clearly it was you. He told me you had a stick up your ass, maybe Naruto would help loosen it."

That made me whimper and I sobbed. All of Shisui's idiosyncrasy gone with him. Tears flowed more freely this time. Shisui I really am missing him now.

"So Shisui knew Naruto was going to propose?" I asked Sakura.

"I wouldn't know about that actually. We did spent a few free times bonding about Naruto but nothing too private I think," Sakura explained.

"I am sorry if what I am telling you are just my assumptions," Sakura added.

She rubbed my back in a circular motion. It was weird, talking to your fiance's ex about a mutual cousin/friend. But I was somewhat relieved.

"I don't know what I should feel Sakura, I am scared Shisui is …. Somewhere. I can feel that he is still alive but …"

"...imagine about the worst case scenario?" Sakura added. "You don't have to feel afraid about being vulnerable, Sasuke."

"I don't want to crumble."

"I know you don't, this is something even you can't predict happening. I know how great you are in the things you do in your life, Naruto told me."

We sat in another stretched silence.

"We are all in this together, even if you barely know me," Sakura said. "Now I think I need to pee since i have been holding it from the moment I stepped into your house."

I wiped away my tears and nodded at Sakura. Getting up I put on my business woman mask and notified her, "if you don't feel like going down my Mother would understand. See you after we come home later."

"Yeah," Sakura said.

Whatever Sakura said to me did make sense. I could never foresee something like this anyway. We were all taken by surprise.

"Now, leave." Sakura smiled.

I smiled wanly and exited the room as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Walking down the stairs I met Naruto.

"Hey, I was just going up to check on you girls," Naruto said.

"We're ok. Sakura is staying here tonight,"

Naruto frowned but then smiled, "Ok. I'll send you home first after we get back from the police station."

"Stay with me tonight."

"But Mother asked me to…"

"She can wait. Kushina will understand."

Naruto looked conflicted but then he pulled me into a hug. We stayed in the hug for the longest of time until I heard Itachi's voice from downstirs.

"Let's move, it's time," I said loosening our hug.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed as he maintained a hand over my shoulders while on our way down.

* * *

Author's Note - It was a sad time. So sad this chapter is. I will update this more faster after this. Thanks for the follows and favourites.


	9. Chapter 9 - A billion stars

**Chapter 9**

 **Naruto's POV**

When I heard that Shisui had disappeared, the first thing that came to mind was, what do we do? I have a friend in the local police force who was also my college mate, and my first urge was to call him. But since Sasuke received the news from Mikoto, it meant that the police was already on the move right now. It would not be good to disturb the police with unnecessary interruption.

It was a blur of things afterwards. Driving home with a distraught Sasuke made me want to break down and cry too, but we needed to be strong right as we don't have all the details regarding Shisui's disappearance.

When we arrived at Konoha, it felt surreal. I was surprised seeing Sasuke allowing Sakura to follow us back to Konoha. But I guess Sasuke could be extreme when it came to her family. It felt really weird at some point, to have your best friend and now fiancee on one side and your ex-girlfriend on the other side. I was thankful that me and Sakura were more like best friends instead of just a couple, we could survive being friends even after breaking up. I thanked my lucky stars to have two wonderful woman in my life and that they could co-exist side by side, in such an unfortunate moment. Maybe because I explained it all to Sasuke and that made her comfortable being around Sakura.

Just where are you Shisui? Truthfully, I was still hoping to see Shisui suddenly appearing at the Uchiha's residence saying that his car broke down somewhere rural and lost his phone. But no matter how hard I hoped, Shisui was still missing. Shisui was originally a mutual friend of mine and Itachi, but after I got engaged he would send me texts concerning Sasuke. It was usually right after Sasuke had a long day and Shisui would ask me if Sasuke ate her dinner. Shisui was indirectly asking me to take care of Sasuke as he knew how Sasuke could be so into work and gave up meal times. Sometimes we would have lunch with, Suigetsu and Jugo, and also Itachi if he was home. We were all connected through Sasuke and Itachi at first, but we became friends in our own terms.

Meanwhile, me, Sasuke and Sakura arrived safely at Sasuke's house and we greeted her parents. There were a few of her parents' cousins present at the house, but they did not bother us much. I thought there would be more people but they were not around at the time. Then Sasuke took Sakura upstairs, to settle in I guess, so I took the moment to ask Fugaku about updates on Shisui's case.

"They are following a lead from a hawker who Shisui often bought drinks from. The hawker told the police that he saw Shisui's car heading towards the old road heading to Suna," Fugaku said.

"So have they found the car?"

"It was raining heavily this evening and that made it harder. The police did not find anything beside the road heading out of Konoha. They said the heavy rain might wash off road tracks but the police have dogs and everything, they are doing everything they can."

"I wouldn't expect less of the police," I said. The image of my friend the police officer promptly appeared in my mind.

"Do you have any idea what Shisui might be up to?" Fugaku asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know," I admitted.

That question made me ashamed of myself. Since Sasuke and I got engaged I haven't been meeting Shisui as regularly as before, especially that Itachi rarely comes home since he was finishing his work before taking time off next year. But regretting such things would not help Shisui to return faster. All I knew was that Shisui had no other enemies and he was doing his best for their family business. So I just added, "As far as I know, Shisui was happy doing what he is doing now. He did not mention of any problems, and I believe if he has problems, he would have asked Itachi or you directly."

Fugaku blinked and looked away, then he looked back at me and said. "I thought the same thing too, but seeing that it had been months since the last time him and me had some serious talk, I think he might be up to something. Also based on what his secretary said, he was up to something which had nothing to do with his current work. I hope we have something on that as it would help his case. I should have asked him to hire a bodyguard, but he was too humble to hire one… So when are you going to the police station?"

"Right after this, Sasuke did not want to wait until tomorrow."

"I think Sasuke felt guilty about Shisui missing too. Truthfully everyone feels guilty about this… but we are all here now as a family, so it does not matter what we did not do for him before. There's no use regretting."

I nodded and then Fugaku patted me on the shoulder and said. "I know that you'll take care of Sasuke for us, Naruto. She had the unfortunate luck of having me as her father, I was very insensitive when it came to emotions while she was growing up. It was Mikoto who made me aware that being sensitive of others feelings was not a bad thing, especially when it came to my one and only daughter, Sasuke. Help her find her emotional peace. Well, that sounded weird and your father would cry and hug me from my emotional awareness right now. Well, go find her and do what you have to do. Captain Obito, Sasuke's cousin told me you don't have to do come tonight if you are tired."

I nodded and smiled wryly at Fugaku, "Thanks Father, but we will head to the police station still. I think it's better for Sasuke to know the details of the case tonight from the police rather than tomorrow. It might help her to relax a bit. Thanks Father."

"Now, go on. Don't be back too late."

"Yeah, ok."

I went upstairs to fetch Sasuke and soon we were on our way to the police station. Fugaku words rang in my head about how he might be the cause of Sasuke's apathetic state. I allowed myself a little moment to dwell on that, sorry Shisui. We worry about you being missing but I worry too how this would affect Sasuke.

Sasuke had always been very private about her emotions, that some of my female friends had accused her of being emotionally stunted. I did not think that was logical. When we were smaller I was always chasing her around and I noticed that she had been like everyone else. She smiled when she was happy and frowned when she was angry. One thing she never showed back when we were nine until we were twelve was that she never cried. If she was distraught I could tell by the quiver of her lips and the tense in her eyes and body. She would head home and not go meet me for days.

When we were teenagers there were times that she would ignore me and only allow Karin to escort her everywhere. I did not what happened to her during those times but Karin told me that it was Sasuke time, so I better stay away than argue and trying to make Sasuke talk to me. When we were fifteen we talked mostly about school and we were helping each other with school works.

During those teenage years watching Sasuke grew from a cute little girl to a beautiful woman made me love her more. Karin often teased me about it, but only to me. She never teased Sasuke about me being her boyfriend or anything, I think Karin was in love with Sasuke at that time too. But everyone was in love with Sasuke, maybe purely for her beautiful face or physique, but only a few people dare be friends with her. They called her stuck up, but because she was a star student and always doing good in her studies, teachers always nominate her as a class representative each year. Eventually during senior years, Sasuke said no because she knew that some people did not like her and there were other worthy students besides her as class rep.

"Hey, you coming in too?" Sasuke asked. She was poking my knee, damn I must be too engrossed in my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry I was daydreaming."

"Thought so," Sasuke said. She got out of the car and I followed her.

We paused before we entered the police station and the inside looked brightly lit. Maybe it was to make sleepy visitors be more awake, after all anyone coming to a police station needed to give a lot of statements. That made me hope that I wouldn't be too sleepy to drive back home. I hope Sasuke was up to driving us home if I fell asleep. I needed to stay awake, what the hell was I thinking about falling asleep?

"Naruto… baby, are you tired?"

"A little." So that was tiredness, it was only a little I told myself.

"Go sit at the car, I can handle myself," she said while pushing me away.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her and pulled her to me.

"You look tired, I don't want to trouble you."

"Don't be like this, I'm not sleepy yet, just a little tired. I'll stay with you, maybe not beside you but I'll wait." I told her that, I was not sure if the police needed to take any statements from me. Fugaku did not say anything before this.

Sasuke frowned and leaned slightly on me, not quite facing me. I could feel her body heat, almost feverish but she had always been this warm when it's humid outside so I wasn't worried. We were standing in front of a police station, of course we should act formal. But she decided that she needed physical comfort right and I did not have the heart to push her away.

"Don't leave then, stay by my side. Always…" Sasuke said. I nodded at her and she glanced upwards at me slightly still acting all formal.

"I want you to do the same for me too. Always be by my side," I repeated.

"From now on I wil.," Sasuke turned fully facing the police station and said. "Are you ready?"

"When I am with you, I am always ready."

She then stepped into the police station and leaving me behind. She waited for me as I started walking to enter the police station, and she waited for me to match her pace and we entered together. Sasuke was always acting all macho and brave like this when she was being intimidated with problems or challenges, but I hope she would be stronger inside too with my support and love.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

I had came into the police station with a heavy heart, wanting to hear everything the police had found about. They had explained that they believed that Shisui was heading out of Konoha to meet someone. However the details of who he met, for what and when was still undetermined. Then a police officer came and handed the attending Inspector a file. She opened it and then explained that a new update confirmed their suspicious. We talked some more before the Inspector told me that she needed to attend another matter and asked me to meet her when they have a more concrete evidence. The new evidence made me positive that grief was indeed still far away.

"Thank you Inspector Konan, I hope Shisui will come home to us soon, I am thankful that you could accomodate us tonight." I told Inspector Konan. The blue haired police officer in her early 30s, wore a grim expression on her face but her calm demeanour in explaining things to me, helped me feel a little uplifted with the recent revelation.

Inspector presented me with new evidence that the police found a driverless car abandoned on another road. It matched the colour and plat number of Shisui's car. Konan told me they found it an hour ago and had since brought the car to a lab. Primary inspection showed that there was no visible human remains, blood or traces of biological matter in or on the car. Therefore the possibility of Shisui being alive was high especially since it's almost day two of his disappearance.

She stood and moved to the door and I automatically followed her. Naruto was already gone half an hour ago. He told me that he needed to talk to a former college mate of his, Inspector Sai who had arrived at the station.

Inspector Konan hugged a stack of file in her arms while opening the door. "We are doing all we can right now, and though I shouldn't be telling you this, I am sure that he is still alive."

"Where is the car now?" I asked. I thought she told me already but I was too mixed up to remember the details.

"In the forensics lab, we will need you to sign the documentation that the police needed his the car for investigation purposes."

"Sure."

Inspector Konan called someone on her cell and then told me," have all the forms, it's just down the aisle."

"Um Inspector, so what do we do now?" I asked her in earnest.

"Just stay where you are and if there are any new information, come to us without any hesitancy."

I knew all that but what I wanted her to tell me was what to do. Like we can't be sitting down and only wait for any news to turn up.

She turned to me sensing that her answer was not enough. The Inspector placed a hand on my shoulder and asked, "How are you actually feeling?"

It was tough for me to reveal my anger and hopelessness to her, but she was managing the case so I told her since it was . "I am scared for him and our family. I want to join in the search for him if possible." I realized that my request was impossible, because it meant disturbing police work. But there must be something useful which I can do apart from just waiting.

"Miss Uchiha, I realize that the feeling of guilt and helplessness must be killing you right now. But the information you had provided us no matter how little you think it is, will help us eliminate certain things in this case which we can't disclose yet. What you can do right now is wait and support your family, through all this. The press just called us and are hoping for a press conference soon. We are asking them to keep things private for now, but we will need to answer them tomorrow. So... go home and rest, maybe the press will come to your house tomorrow. We are asking them to keep it quiet for now. Since Shisui is quite well known in Konoha, and the closest family he has are yours, you have to prepare yourself too."

I frowned at her and looked away. She was right, but that did not mean that I should totally follow her words. Still, I decided to go home tonight and think about this later.

I shook hands with Konan and got out of the room before her. She pointed to me the way to the Forensics Department and wished me luck. When I looked further down the aisle Konan directed me to follow, I saw Naruto standing at the end of the aisle with a taller male in police uniform. As I walked towards him I could hear snippets of their conversation.

"Yes, it had been tough," Naruto said.

"Last month there was a businessman kidnapped from his house in central Iwa. But the perp was a business rival who envied the businessman. Meanwhile, our investigations so far showed that Shisui had no enemies. He was popularly known as…" the police officer said.

"... Suavechiha," Naruto continued.

"Shisui could almost do no wrong in the eyes of the people who knew him." I added as I walked towards them.

"Ah Sasuke, how was it? I'm sorry that I abandoned you halfway. By the way, this is Sai my friend," Naruto introduced his friend to me.

"Hi, I'm sorry about Shisui. I'm Sai. I'm also helping in the investigation." The man extended his hand to me.

"Thank you," I told Sai. Really I was thankful for what the police had done, though they were obviously just doing their job.

"Well, I got to move now. See you soon Sai," Naruto said.

"Ok, take care. I'm on night shift all week long so come meet me if anything you need."

"Ok, take care too Sai."

I led Naruto towards the Forensics Department and he stood aside while I met with who showed me the documents regarding the car. I signed the related forms and was given copies of the documents. Now there was nothing to do but go home.

As we stepped into the aisle heading towards the main entrance of the police station, Naruto placed a hand on my back and led me out of the police station. I could feel the warmth of his hand against my back and I felt instantly at ease. Settling into this little bit of warmth I began feel much more positive than before. First of all, I couldn't wait to get home to tell my parents about the car which the police had found. They will very glad to hear this new update.

But as soon as we stepped outside, his hand left my back until we arrived at his car. I missed the little bit of warmth and so I looked at Naruto, wishing he would do something soothing like that again. Wishing really hard...

He looked at me and smiled. That smile assured me that whatever happened, we would be searching Shisui to the end of the the earth and I'll do whatever it takes to keep my family safe.

I glanced at the sky and noticed that, though there's a million stars out here tonight I don't know any of their names. There were a few bright ones, which were blinking beautifully against the inky blue black sky.

Right here I realized that we were two of billion people in the world, and right now we were here for each other.

"I'm sorry if I am not able to be of much help Sass," Naruto said suddenly.

I looked directly at him. "There's not much to do, don't feel bad about it," I said.

"I wished that I could go on a search mission, organize my own search for Shisui. But, I don't have any idea at all about his whereabouts."

"Me too."

In my tired state, we climbed back into the car and headed home

* * *

I woke up with the realization that Shisui was still gone. The heaviness in my heart began to make my head hurt.

 _Where are you Shisui? Stay wherever you are. We will come and get you._

Inching towards the edge of the bed to get up, I began pushing away the heavy comforter covering my lower abdomen. But as I began moving a hand reached around my waist to stop me.

"Where are you going?" a groggy hoarse voice asked.

I turned around and saw Naruto lying beside me, he was wearing a white shirt. His hair was sticking in all directions. He opened his eyes, squinted and closed it again.

"Baby?"

I grimaced at the pet name but I had no energy to argue with him.

"I'm taking a bath, wake up while I'm there. We have a prayer session today." I carded through his thick blonde hair with my fingers and yanked some of it a little harshly.

"Babe!" Naruto whined. He squinted at me and pouted.

"Wake up, we have a long day ahead."

"Okay, okay," Naruto released me and rolled aside until he knocked into the wall. "Ouch, uhh."

"Serves you right." I got up and went to take a bath.

I wish I could ask Naruto why him and I work well together even in a grim situation like this. How long will he be able to give his all to me and be there for me despite all my emotional drama. With him beside me, I was more open about my feelings. I don't want to carry my fears and emotions alone anymore. I realize that there are things in life which we can't control like Shisui's disappearance. What we could do was prepare ourselves so we wouldn't break from the stress. One of the way to be free from stress was to share my worries and hopes with him.

So Naruto chose me as his fiancee and I still wonder why. I was not the perfect human being and I knew that by now Naruto must realize that I was not perfect at all. I wanted to think of myself as being a handful but seeing how well we work together facing Shisui's disappearance, I knew that I did not want to think negative about myself.

Naruto was precious, he became more precious when he let me be me. He supported me when I needed it the most. Honestly, I expected myself to break down and be at lost with Shisui's disappearance, but I did not. Maybe because Naruto was here just by being a shoulder to cry on, making sure I was not alone.

I bit my lips as I began showering, hoping only good things will come to me and Naruto.

* * *

 **Author's Note :** I don't know how police investigation goes by the book, so I'm ignoring all police things in here. Read it at your own risk.


	10. Chapter 10 - Stay Safe

_Sometimes the ones you take for granted are the ones who will be here through the tough times. Slight SasuKarin if you squint, and SuiKarin._

* * *

"Wise men say, only fools rush in, but, I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Shall I say? Would it be a sin, If I, I can't help, falling in love with you…. Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be!" Suigetsu sang as he drove me and Karin to town. The radio was off so he was singing to his own tune.

Karin sat at the front while she pushed me to sit at the back. I spent the ten minutes drive looking at the houses along the road, at trees and billboards. It was day two of Shisui's disappearance and still no news.

This morning we had a prayer session with about fifty of my family members. Itachi was there too, he had arrived not long after I fell asleep. When I saw him I did not let him out of my sight for an hour until guests started pouring in. After prayers ended, then it was a few hours of meeting sobbing relatives and close friends, who showered us with sympathies and promises to look out for Shisui. Naruto stayed beside Itachi while giving me space to deal with my relatives. I stayed beside Mother the whole time. Karin came with Suigetsu and they took care of breakfast and lunch, Sakura stayed in the kitchen the whole time taking care of food and serving. Luckily people did not ask about her when she showed up at the living room with tray after tray of food and drinks. Afterwards, right after lunch she asked my mother to take me for a chore, and with Mother's approval I went along with my red headed best friend.

"Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I, I can't help, falling in love with you. No I, I can't help, falling in love with you.," Suigetsu continued on.

"Shut up babe, can't you sing something more positive," Karin reprimanded him. She scrunched her nose and pinched his thigh. He winced and instantly stopped singing.

"Ah babe, everything I sing seemed to touch a sensitive nerve somewhere. I might as well shut up before you throw me out of the car," he grumbled as he turned on the radio on low volume. Then the car stopped and Suigetsu turned to his Karin.

"I want beef," he told her, with one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the backseat of the passenger's seat.

"Sing all you want but make it happy, at least in front of Sasuke. Btw, see you tonight for dinner," Karin rolled her eyes and placed a chaste kiss on the white haired man's lips and got out of the car.

Suigetsu looked at me and I looked back. "I am not a fragile glass ball," I told them as I exited the back passenger's seat. Suigetsu snorted and shouted a goodbye before Karin closed her door.

Karin is too overprotective. Sometimes I wonder if Karin was actually obsessed over me in a different lifetime. She mellowed with the overprotectiveness aspect after she met Suigetsu, though their bickering had not mellowed at all.

"Here we are," Karin said gesturing at a store a few feet away from us. I found myself staring at a black and white store signage saying "Foodie's Heaven."

"I googled it and Suigetsu said he knew about this, and the food is decent," she explained as she looked at me. Her eyes squinted as she scrutinize my frown.

Karin had told my mother that it was a pain to send people to the store to buy breakfast, lunch and dinner each time. She told my parents that it was more practical to cater the food.

"Stop opposing, just order out. It'll help a lot."

"I still think this is inappropriate," I told her, frowning.

"You don't want Mama to be slaving over the kitchen while people visit. They might stay for hours and someone gotta get the food." Karin said while she rummaged her handbag for her phone. "Now where did I put my business card."

I sighed and gave up about arguing with her. As conservative as I was about this, it made sense that we might just as well cater out our food for a few days instead of making someone go out and buy food at each time someone came to my house. Karin can't be around to help for tomorrow or the day after, and the Namikaze Heart was getting busier with orders since Christmas was just a few months away.

"I knew I only had to knock some sense into you Sasuke, this is not making light of the situation. It isn't a food party. Yes, we need to eat and instead of sending someone out while Mama and Papa are occupied with guests, it's better to order out. Saves us all the worry about eating on time and someone having to worry about someone else eating."

I knew that she was talking about Mama reminding me to have my meals on time, I was busy googling for information and be out on the streets instead of at home and wait for the police.

Karin grabbed onto the store's door handle and was about to add some more words to her winding speech when too frowned. "Aww Sass," she said tugging me towards her chest and hugged me.

I remained defiantly stoic as Karin rubbed my back and hugged me tightly before letting go. Then she brushed my bangs aside. Since I got to know Karin, she had always been touchy feely with me but I always rejected her touches, but this time I did not say anything. People might say that she was coddling me but this time I welcomed it. With Shisui gone I found myself more willing to let people coddled me.

"I am with you, don't treat me like an enemy. We are all missing Shisui and are all worried about him and let me take care of everything I can help with. Now, let's be adults now. Just choose the kind of food you think proper for dinner while I take care of breakfast and lunch. We need to eat and as absurd as you think this is, it's making you and Mama worry less about one essential thing, ok."

I nodded at her and Karin smiled. "Well, let's get in and order food. We are ordering for ourselves and maybe a little bit more, there might be some police officers coming to your house and I bet Mama would want to feed them too. Everyone's doing their part and so am I." Karin had been calling my mother Mama since she came to know me and I was glad that she had continued to be affectionate even when I was cold at her.

I could be stupid in some things but when it comes to making Mama's life easier, I would reconsider my principles. Like Karin said, it was not about feeding the guests, but it's about taking care of everyone in the house.

The owner a nice sandy haired thirty something greeted us and made us chose the appropriate food and drinks for our order. We made agreement on the delivery time and fees. Then Karin slapped her credit card on the counter and told me, "Naruto told me to take care of the bill, so I'll pay for this."

I cringed at the statement but there was little reason to argue. Naruto had told me that his family would always be closely bound with mine. I nodded though I was reluctant to agree. I looked out the door and visioned Shisui getting back, healthy and smiling. True to Karin's words, it was one less thing to think about.

We finished our order and we got out to wait for Naruto for our ride home. I did want to drive as our car was blocked by the guests and Suigetsu's car was parked the farthest away and he was also on his way to Namikaze Hearts, so that was why he sent us earlier.

I stood in my coat looking out for Naruto's yellow car. Karin mumbled about the cold evening and sang under her breath. I smiled when I noticed that it was the song that Suigetsu had sang earlier in the car.

"Thanks Karin," I mumbled.

Instantly Karin looked at me and smiled an open mouthed smile.

"Awww Sass, that's great!

I readied myself for a hug but Karin just grabbed for my shoulders and squeezed my shoulders. "You're welcome, anytime you know."

I smiled away, knowing that Karin knew I was being honest. Then my phone vibrated and I was surprised to see that it was Itachi calling.

"Who's that?" Karin said while letting go of my shoulder.

"Itachi?" I answered the call and also informing Karin of the caller's identity.

Karin nodded and frowned as if anticipating news.

"The police called, they asked us to come down to South Konoha Specialist. We need to identify a Shisui lookalike they found unconscious on the streets this morning. His identity card was stolen and they have not the chance to check his identity based on his fingerprints."

"Whaaaa?"

"Oh he's stable after they hydrated him, but he could not remember his or our phone numbers, but he told the police that he knew us. So they told us to get down there," Itachi said.

"I'll head there now."

"Ok, see you there. It's Ward 4C, he is asleep."

"Ok," I said.

"So?" Karin asked as i placed the phone away.

"They think they found Shisui, he is in South Konoha Specialist. Can you skip work and come with me?"

Karin nodded furiously, "Of course. I'll tell Suigetsu that I'll be late."

I decided that since Naruto was on the way there was no need to call him, I would just tell him when he gets here. Then out of the corner of the road a car's yellow top appeared in between the parked cars. so I tugged at Karin's arm who was texting Suigetsu.

"Oh he's here already?" Karin asked, as her red eyes roamed the car park for sign of Naruto's car. "Ok, I'll just continue to text Sui in the car."

I waited impatiently as Naruto's car screeched to a halt not far from us. He lowered his mirror and noticed my frown immediately. Not that I haven't been frowning since news of Shisui missing got around.

"What's up?" Naruto's frown mirroring mine.

"They found him, we are heading there," Karin told Naruto before I could speak.

"Where?" Naruto looked at Karin this time. "Come on get in the car, so we are we heading?"

"South Konoha Specialist," Karin said as she opened the back door and slid into Naruto's car.

I hopped on the car as Naruto looked at me determinedly.

"Hang on," Naruto said as he revved the car as soon as I closed the door to my seat. I really hope that it was Shisui. I prayed hard that it was him. What happened to you Shi? Oh God, let it be him.

* * *

When we arrived at the lobby of South Konoha Specialist, Naruto's friend was standing stoically for us along with a person in white coat. Itachi had not arrived yet so Naruto took it upon himself to start things.

"Hi Sahi, good to see you. This is my fiancee Sasuke and my cousin Karin."

Sai greeted us with a vapid smile and gestured to the doctor, "This is , she is here to collect evidence from the person they found. Though we are sure that he is Shisui we still needed confirmation from family members."

"Yes, I asked him about any names that he could remember and he said Itachi. He said he had a female cousin but apparently slept before I could ask more. He just woke up a half hour ago and we thought that it was better that you both come and talk to him."

"Sasuke, you have arrived." I heard a voice interrupting us.

Sai moved towards the voice and I turned around, Itachi was greeting Sai and he led them to us. I shamelessly lunged towards my brother and bear hugged him. Itachi squeezed me tightly for a few seconds before releasing me and turning to Shizune. Naruto and Karin shook hands with Itachi before we turned our attention to the doctor.

"Hi ," Itachi said with a sad smile before he then nodded.

Shizune blushed a little but then continued with her explanation, "As I was saying, he only started talking half an hour ago at which point we called on you guys. Only doctors have talked to him so far and the media are being asked to keep quiet until his identity is confirmed."

I looked at Itachi and then at the doctor, they were almost decade apart I gauged, but there was surely something going on between them. This matter would be dealt later.

"Now, I would like that Itachi and Sasuke follow me to meet him."

Naruto nodded and Karin placed a hand on Naruto and said, "I'll take care of him. You go on Sass."

Naruto looked at me concerned but smiled as Itachi placed a hand on my shoulder. His friend, Sai smiled at me before turning to Naruto and started talking to him. As they minded their own business Shizune headed to the nearby elevator.

I turned around and followed towards the elevator. We entered the elevator in silence as Shizune pressed for the fifth floor, where I assumed that the person we needed to identify was staying. We walked in silence with Itachi's hand guiding me on my shoulder and sometime he held onto my wrist.

Shizune greeted a few nurse on evening duty and then a nurse walked beside her and they talked in a hush hush tone. Shizune turned to us and said, "His ward is just around her, we kept him isolated because we wanted him to meet you in privacy."

"Ok," Itachi said.

We arrived at a door and the nurse smiled at Shizune before saying goodbye and leaving us alone.

"Well, you can enter without me. I'll come in if he does not seem comfortable talking."

Shizune placed a hand on Itachi's arm and smiled. She gestured to the room at him, before turning to me. "Tell him nice things first so he would not be disoriented."

"Thank you doctor," I said as Itachi pushed me towards the ward.

We entered together and the first thing we saw was someone looking like Shisui but he looked very strange.

"Hi, Itachi…" the man said.

I frowned and came closer. He looked gaunt and his eyes followed me. His skin was pale and he did not look like Shisui the last time I saw him, which was weeks ago.

"Sasuke? You came to visit me?" he asked.

"Yes, how are you feeling Shi?" Itachi came to his bed and sat on the chair. I headed to the other side of the bed and sat on another chair.

"I feel like my head is pounding sometimes. One of the doctor asked me if I remembered being called Suavechiha? I laughed at that. I hated that nickname," he chuckled.

I looked at Itachi and we both smiled, it was really Shisui despite the gaunt and very different appearance.

"The doctor told me you forgot your name earlier. How can you remember us but not your name?" Itachi asked.

"I am not sure, but I saw my face in the news just now and I thought that I can't look that old. I am here at the hospital for my thyroid treatment," Shisui said confidently.

Itachi eyed me and I frowned, I did not know that Shisui even had health problems.

"Sakura's here. Can she come visit you?" I asked him.

"Oh Sakura, Naruto's girlfriend. He's here," Shisui asked.

"Um, Naruto's my fiance now," I reminded him.

"Oh sorry," Shisui said sheepishly. He then bent forward and grabbed for my hands. "I seem to forget things, sorry now I remember. I told him to take care of you. Hey have you even graduated yet, did not Father send you the other day? And how could Sakura left him,they seemed like such a good couple."

Shisui then chuckled and turned to Itachi. "You still going out with Shizune, didn't she tell you that she's too old for you?"

Itachi looked concerned and then mouthed to me, "call Shizune."

I walked to the door and walked towards Shizune. She was checking her phone before she npoticed my presence.

"I think we can end the conversation now. He is not in the best condition," I told her.

"I agree, I heard the whole conversation. Maybe your parents could come tomorrow. His minds are jumbled up right now," she confirmed my thoughts.

"So what do I do now?"

"Just talk to him about mundane stuff, don't remind him of serious things."

"Ok, I told her."

I came back into Shisui's room and he was laughing with Itachi.

"I am so sorry I thought that you were only twenty, you are twenty six now? How many years have passed?" Shisui looked confused and he groaned. He closed his eyes.

"It's been years Shisui, but you finally bought that sports car you wished when we were small," I tried swaying his thoughts about a happier topic.

"But did I get to drive it yet?" he asked, face full of hope.

Looks like he is really mixing things up, "Yes, everyday."

"Hmm, when am I able to drive it again?"

"When you get better, so until then you just rest, ok?" Itachi suggested.

Shisui grimaced and closed his eyes. "I don't feel too good now, my head is pounding. I want to sleep," he told me and Itachi.

Itachi quickly stood up and told him, "We will come back tomorrow, so sleep. I'll bring your teddy bear around next time."

"Thank you Tachi," Shisui said while he curled into a ball and pulled his hospital blanket up to his chest. "Nanait, Sasuke. Mother's going to be angry at you for entering the boy's room."

I frowned deeper as Itachi ushered me outside.

When we closed the door and was faraway from the ward, I asked them, "Just what is happening with Shisui? He looked okay the last time I saw him."

"I don't know Sass, he's been regressing into memories of a younger him, he remembered Sakura but from the years she was dating Naruto," Itachi said.

"But why is he acting like he stills sleeps in the same room as yours, was not that was when he was six or seven?" I looked at Shizune.

"I am not sure myself, but we have sent his samples to the lab. They haven't gotten the results yet."

I sighed and we all headed to the lobby where Naruto, Karin and Sai was sitting down on the lobby's sofa.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"No," I told him honestly.

"Let's head home before we discuss this," Itachi said.

"So is it him?"

"Yes, only he would admit in private that he hated the name Suavechiha, among other things privy only to Shisui," Itachi recalled our conversation.

Naruto chuckled and stood up. Karin who had been leaning on him woke up instantly and rubbed her eyes.

"Done?" she asked. No one bothered to answer her so she stood up and leaned on Naruto's shoulder.

Shizune nodded at Sai and they both said their goodbyes. Karin was still nodding sleepily, so I told her, "Go home now, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm sleeping in your guest room tonight," Karin said lifting her head, before she landed again on Naruto's shoulder.

"You have to share with Sakura tonight," Naruto chuckled.

"She's still here?" Karin opened one eye to look questioningly at me.

"It's a long story and yes, she'll be here until Shisui gets home. I have a spare futon, you can sleep with me and Naruto," I said.

"Babe, I don't want to share," Naruto said smiling naughtily.

"Shut up Naruto, it's not like I haven't seen anything before," Karin was awake now and sighed.

"Well, who wants to ride with me? Karin come and let's go," Itachi ordered.

"Yeah, yeah Dictator-Chi," Karin said as Itachi pulled her towards the parking.

When they were gone Naruto hugged me and said, "Everything will be ok as long as we are together, Shisui will have everyone at his side."

I thought for a second that sounded cheesy but I feel warmth washing all over me. I knew that in this condition talk like that could only be sweet nothings but being in a relationship also enas being in pretense happiness. If one started aiming for negativity while pushing away positivity we would all crumble away. There would be nothing left but hate and anger.

"Ok," was all I said.

Naruto squished me to his chest as we walked to his car and went back to my home.

* * *

 **Author's Note :** I am sorry if you find the police and medical procedures when it comes to missing persons absurd, I just make up as I go. And I updated the content with another 1400 words.

i need a beta reader for my Naruto fanfictions. help! Drop me an email at lycheerambutan at gmail dot com. I would draw you something if you do this. A simple drawing if you want :D or maybe a fiction. We can discuss it all, just please email me if you are available. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11 - In conclusion

_We need a con conclusion to a long winding realization_

* * *

As soon as we stepped home Sakura scrambled for me and with wide bloodshot eyes asked me, "Is Shisui really ok?"

I could only nod at her, my ability to explain things with words was expired for the day. Upon hearing my response, Sakura broke into a sob and stood there sobbing. I patted her on the shoulder to help soothe her and then looked around.

Father was talking to Itachi who had arrived earlier than us, he was nodding silently. My mother was on the phone probably talking to her best friend who is going to be my future mother in law. Naruto parents must have come while we were at the hospital. Since everyone looked like they have been informed of the situation I decided that it was ok to go and have a rest.

Before I was engaged I would just mind myself and head upstairs, but now I have Naruto, so I glanced at him and thankfully he automatically looked at me. I nodded weakly at him and he nodded in return, feeling glad I headed towards my room. My mind was working towards tomorrow and the next, there were a lot of things to prepare and I better take some time to myself to arrange my thoughts. As I climbed the stairs I heard Sakura sobbing into Naruto's shoulder.

"He's conscious and even making jokes, we will meet him tomorrow," Naruto said.

"Really? Even if I am not family?" Sakura asked in between sobs.

"We'll arrange something," Naruto had answered.

I could picture Naruto patting Sakura's head while she leaned on him, I did not really see what happened. ButI had learned that Naruto was the touchy feely type with the girls in his life so it was expected of him to be offering hugs to people in distress. He used to be the one to console Karin when we were younger, when Karin parent's divorced, and when Karin's father died, years Karin met Suigetsu. I would only pat Karin on her head or shoulder whenever she was sad.

Upon reaching my room, I took off my jacket and crashed on my bed. I felt a little guilty for resting but there was not much that I could do. After all, It was a long day, it was tiring but there was closure at least. This was a huge event, I had never faced anything like this my entire life and I thought accepting Naruto's proposal was the hardest thing I had to face. Life is full of unexpected things.

First thing's first was planning on where to keep Shisui. He used to occupy the ground floor room but since he moved out Mother had renovated it into her craft room. My mother had many hobbies as a crafter and she needed a large room for that. I would need to call some movers to shift mother's things to the attic, and then buy a new bed or rent a hospital bed or something. Everything will have to wait the next day.

My mind drifted to the realization that I was lucky that this drama was short lived, but I did not dare close my eyes. Will the police be calling me with some news about Shisui later? Sai had said that they will look over Shisui while he was there at all times. I trusted the police as they were the ones who found Shisui after all .

I heard the door which I had not bothered to close creak wider and soft footfalls followed the creak. I was already lying on my side facing the wall of my bedroom and did not bother at all to turn around.

"Hey, you asleep?" Naruto called in a whisper.

"Not yet," I whispered back.

I heard movements and he slipped behind me and I felt the mattress dip.

"How's Sakura?" I asked as I felt Naruto's arm slip over my waist.

"Itachi's consoling her, I wanted to make sure you were ok," Naruto said.

"I am not…. Glass," I said. I wanted to argue with him saying that I was not fragile.

"I know… but we all cried when we heard Shisui was missing. We were all broken here not just you. You are not superhuman you know."

There, consoling me again. Naruto had ceaselessly been consoling me the whole time so I sighed in return. Then, after months of basking in his affection I turned around and now he was hugging me chest to chest. Naruto smirked when he saw my eyes and tilted his head. aside He smiled but then sighed.

"My timing isn't the best of time is it?"

I was perplexed by his statement. "What timing?"

"You, me, our engagement?"

"Hmmmm..." I was tired before but his question stirred my emotions awake.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"How long did you wait before proposing to me?" I asked.

Naruto let go of my waist and blushed gloriously, "Umm you should continue wallowing in that sadness, Shisui is not released from hospital just yet."

"You started this, and Shisui is doing ok. Itachi would not leave him at the hospital if he was not sure."

"Babe, I am sorry that was selfish," Naruto suddenly moved away from me but I quickly locked his arms in my hold.

"Quit it Uzumaki, I have been playing your game for months now, you want to win my heart or not?"

Naruto sighed and I let go of his hand. I was confident that he was not about to run away. He then pouted before he got up and sat kneeling on the bed. "Me and my big mouth right, I kept thinking about how everything did not seem to run smoothly since we got engaged."

I sighed and sat cross legged beside him leaning on his side. We sighed together this time. That simple thing made me laugh and I giggled at the thought of two silly immature twenty something going through drama and tragedy and still coming out ok. Shisui was still at the hospital and things are far from over, there will be a lot of investigating after this since the police might sound a new motif or something. But in the smaller picture there were me and him, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hihihihihihihihihi," I said as I rolled back onto the bed and lay facing up. I looked at the static ceiling fan which I had not bothered to switch on as it was a cool night.

"Naruto," I called him.

"Yes sweetheart," Naruto slid down to support himself by one elbow as he slid beside me.

"I am dramatic enough for the two of us, you don't have to feel guilty about timing. You could have proposed to me five years ago and I would still be like this, the world would still fall apart once a while, but you're here beside me now. I guess I did not appreciate it enough before."

"So you want to get married tomorrow?"

"If you dare quash Kushina's dream of walking you down the aisle, I would."

Naruto paled at that thought, "Maybe not that early. We should elope with mom in that case."

"Eloping seems like a lot of fun, but after all this… I think we should get married after Shisui returns."

"What? Is that decision on a whim? Just like that?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"After all the things happening, I think we are better off married, for better or for worse. I … I can't think of a better reason." Then I smiled at Naruto, all the fear which came before with the notion being someone else's other half, a wife, a betrothed, fell away like leaves on an autumnal tree. The tree might be barren but it was getting new flowers one fine spring.

"I am incomplete without you…" Naruto started sobbing. He planted his face into my chest and his tears seeped into my clothes. I laughed and squeezed him into a hug.

"Should we tell them?"

"They had a long day, we should but later."

"What happened to the waiting before agreeing to marry, what was it, a trial?"

"That was before everything…." I left them all unsaid, as something went through my mind.

"Well talk about this later, my eyes are tired babe…." Naruto said as he let go of my body and rolled to my side and laid on his back.

"Go to sleep."

"Anything sweetheart," Naruto murmured as he lazily grabbed for my hand and loosely entwined our fingers.

"Good night."

"Hmmm."

That was anticlimactic as we slept side by side, fingers linked loose. No more just being me.

* * *

I woke up at the sound of my last alarm with Naruto still sleeping by my side. The house was quiet and I quickly nudged him awake while running to the bathroom for a shower. There were a lot of things to do, things to coordinate. Naruto just automatically followed my orders with a smile on his face, I planted a huge tongue kiss on his face as we scrambled downstairs to start the day.

When I arrived downstairs with Naruto on tow, everyone was already up. Sakura and Suigetsu were looking at each other questioningly while Karin was busy arranging the food for breakfast. Itachi was already on the phone to talk with movers. I heard him say that they also needed a new bed for a homebound patient, I think he asked the movers to buy the bed for him. Naruto was hugging his parents, my future parents in law were here.

"We missed you last night Sasuke, how are you?"

"I am glad you are here Kushina, Minato. We are making preparations for Shisui's return."

"Anything I could help?" Minato asked. Kushina kissed my cheeks and ran to my mother who was nowhere, wait she might be in her craft room managing her things.

"We are a bit chaotic here, but I think Father would love to have someone with him."

"Sure, I'll go over to him."

I eyed my father who I was not sure was actually home, and then I spotted him. My father was talking to one of our top executives, someone has to watch over the business after all. Minato joined them at the patio outside, they had moved some chairs and sofa to the garden outside to make room for the food and to create large passes for Shisui should he arrive in a wheelchair.

I helped Karin rearrange the table and then attended to Sakura who was looking at Suigetsu suspiciously.

"Who's she?" Suigetsu asked as Sakura talked to Itachi who had just arrived.

"She's Shisui and Naruto's friend."

"What is she doing here?"

"She wants to help, I think Shisui would like her to be here."

"Hmm, why are you not at the shop?" I asked. Usually Suigetsu would look over Namikaze Heart's on weekends.

"Minato's closing the shop for a week, citing renovation. We had some leaky ceiling."

"Really?"

"Yeah, this is much more important than some ceiling," he said. Suigetsu was one of the people who though was not that talkative like Karin, knew of me and Naruto's previous relationship. "I wish you both the best."

I did not expect him to say that at all, "thanks…"

"Me and Karin really love the both you, we want to see you two happy." Then Suigetsu made a guilty face, "I mean not about this… you know what I mean."

I knew just what he meant. He wasn't talking about Shisui's tragedy, he was referring to me and Naruto's is it or isn't it a happy ending relationship.

"Don't worry, it's a happy ending."

"Ah, so?"

"Not a word," I warned him.

"Okay, okay."

Suigetsu sent me a grateful smile before slinking away towards Naruto who was suddenly aware of our little chat. Naruto raised his eyebrows questioningly at me and I replied with a seductive wink and wave.

"So we head there now?" Suigetsu asked as he pulled Naruto outside.

Things settled down as everyone sat down for a meal. We could not visit Shisui because he would probably still be asleep at 10 in the morning so I played with my phone answering my employees queries here and there. They were having minimal problems continuing work without me, I should give them all a raise I think silently. But then where would I find the fund for my wedding, maybe do a small wedding.

I looked at my watch and waited for the time to visit Shisui. Mother and Father had first turn, the doctor did not want him to be overwhelmed. Last night was an exception since they wanted to see his response to his family.

Waiting was a tiring game. I wondered for how long did Naruto wait for me, before he thought that it was time.

* * *

When we headed out of the house in our car, I noticed that the air was noisy. My house was tucked in a large compound surrounded by trees so I was not aware that there was a crowd of journalists outside our house. It seems that journalists had been flocking outside our home since a few hours ago, I guess the return of Mr Suavechiha can't be kept from the world for long.

Karin told me that Shisui 'Suavechiha' Uchiha was often featured in the paparazzi pages though he was no celebrity, just a regular businessman. Of course as an Uchiha, with his thick black hair and good looking genes, Shisui was among the talk of town. Karin said that as he was very charitable and often featured at events, there was no wonder he became a paparazzi magnet. I never bothered with the whole media thing so they were bored of me - except of me and Naruto's engagement that made it into the tabloid front page. Since Minato had been touted as the next Governor, Naruto had sometimes made it into the paparazzi page. However thankfully there were still plenty of world news to overshadow our plain existence. We were not celebrities, really and the hype were all useless.

* * *

 **At the hospital.**

I waited for my ten minutes with Shisui, he had asked my Mother about me asking when was I getting married and Mother had said that she did not know when only that she had hoped that it was going to be soon. Itachi had texted me that snippet while he was inside with my parents. I sighed at the text wondering what Shisui remembered about us after a day.

"Hey girl," Shisui called me as I walked into his room. He was still being warded at the same room and looking at it today with untired eyes, I could see that it was a comfortable room.

"You had not called me Girl, since I was sixteen."

"I know, I have been thinking a lot. I had a meeting with the police therapist this morning. He said I could get home tomorrow."

I perked at that information, "That sounds good. You are coming home with us."

"Really, I was miserable last night when I woke up at early morning and Dr Shizune had to give me sleeping pills. I don't want to be alone… for now."

"We won't let you even if you insisted."

"So where's Naruto?"

I turned around and only then realized that Naruto did not follow me inside. I was about to turn when he came through the door.

"Sorry! Sai just came by and I wanted to thank him again."

"Man, I am glad you came, so when's the wedding?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you waiting for? You have been waiting for her since she was 18, you told me she would flinch at that age if you ever propose, and at 21 - you said she would abandon Konoha if you ever asked. I still remember you shrieking "She's still studying!". I told Sakura about it all you now. You remember her?"

"What?" I turned towards Naruto. What was Shisui talking about? I frowned still standing at the foot of his bed.

"You remember all that?" Naruto looked at me with his eyes cryptically saying I can't believe he remembered that all. Then he approached Shisui and placed a hand on my cousin's shoulder. "That was aeons ago."

"How I could forget man, you called me from school, from your class, asking me to talk about Sasu-chan here. The engagement party felt like just yesterday.

Though Shisui appeared much healthier than yesterday, we did not want to scare him with too much information.

"So when is the big day? Mother was being cryptic, I want answers now."

"We want you to be there, soon…" I said. Should I or should not I confess to him that we have actually decided on that.

"When soon? You should let go of all your fears Sasuke and just be with him, you two are damn it soulmates. I am glad I made it here today, just get married."

Shisui cried and sobbed. "I can't remember what happened actually, but I felt like I was lost and then I saw Mother and Father. I remembered that I was feeling doomed, I can't remember what happened a few days ago, the police asked me about it but I just can't remember. All I could remember was thinking that I wouldn't see all of you anymore. This morning I was clear headed and silly thing crept past my mind… like the fact I have no girlfriend, losing to Itachi in the dating department and not .. I was afraid of not seeing you two together anymore."

"Shisui…" I cried. That was too much even for me, so I chided him even if Shisui was still on a hospital bed recuperating. "Of all things, those were the ones you think about. You should worry about yourself..."

Shisui held onto my hand. I stood on one side of the bed while Naruto was on the other side.

"You are all the ones I trust with my life and future, I don't want to lose you. When Sai told me that I had disappeared for two days before they found me I felt guilty. I mean I can't even remember what happened and I was putting a damper to your plan. Maybe you two should get hitched before anything bad happens, can't trust even me…"

"Shut it Shisui, enough with the negativity."

Shisui and Naruto gaped at my reaction.

"Me and Naruto appreciates everyone's worry and I am grateful that… something which could easily destroyed us has actually strengthened our bond."

"Me and Naruto are getting married next weekend at our home. It is not because of you or that I am afraid of something else happening, the world can end for all I care, I want Naruto in my life officially. We could still live together but I think marriage would not change anything, so just get on with it."

Shisui was still gawking while Naruto was crying his eyes off as Itachi opened the door and escorted Sakura with him inside.

"The doctor said Shisui is healthy enough to meet one more person today. Hey?"

Three of us - Me, Shisui and Naruto looked at Itachi with surprise. Shisui's face turned to realization when he saw Sakura.

Then I quickly rushed to Shisui's other side for my fiancee and wiped Naruto's eyes with tissues from Shisui's side table and pulled him through the door and down the stairs. My parents were probably somewhere conferencing with and the police. We made it to our car and I pushed Naruto inside.

"Next weekend?"

"Still plenty of time to order a tux and a dress right?"

"Kushina would shriek," Naruto laughed.

"Mikoto even more!"

I kissed him, it was nothing sexy just a glad - I am happy you are here with me kiss. We had a long way, more time for other types of kisses.

We went home still tight lipped about our future decision. I stayed as far away I could from mom who was being flocked by our relatives who came family by family. Then around three pm Naruto escorted me to the office. It was a simple thing to do, as a show of strength to Uchiha Corps that the Uchiha family was going strong. Father did not need to tell me what to do, he dealt with the bigger issues while I managed the little little issues. I felt guilty about work as I had dropped everything when Shisui went missing and relegated them to my employees whom I knew were more than capable. After a few hours of looking at business and cancelling a few meetings I was done. Thankfully our business partners were more than understanding when they heard about Shisui and told us to reschedule whenever we could.

That evening Minato, Kushina, Karin, Suigetsu and a few close relatives visited Shisui while we waited at home. Naruto told me that Sai was finalizing their findings on Shisui's case and had a few names to ask us about. I hoped that it was a minor incident. The doctor said Shisui was going to be ok, there were only minor bruises on his limbs and none on his body. He was not physically attacked, maybe just shoved and fell. He was conscious when he was found but might have a little concussion. I was glad of the outcome.

* * *

It was Shisui's third and final day at the hospital and Itachi with Naruto fetched him and took care of discharge. We waited at home with about fifty of Uchiha closest cousins and employees to welcome him home. There were balloons spelling SUAVECHIHA on the wall opposite the main door so Shisui could see them upon entering the house. Karin had arranged for that and also a two tier laptop sized cake bearing a fondant mini Shisui on a wheelchair on top of it. It was almost like a birthday party and I almost cancelled the cake. But Sakura had sided with Karin that it was almost like a rebirth for Shisui, with Karin saying that it had been such a long time since they had a big birthday bash at the Uchiha resident. Karin even reminded me of how the Namikaze-Uzumaki was much more fun at celebrating things and I shut her up with an annoyed look and let her order anything she wanted on me.

Karin as annoying as she was played a huge role in everything, she kept the boat afloat with her enthusiasm and I never thanked her for that. Maybe I should offer her to be a business partner or something, but Karin had said that she was happier taking care of people than taking care of business, answering my questions why she was happy being Naruto's PA rather than a manager at Namikaze Heart's or more.

"Welcome home!" I heard the familiar roar of Naruto's SUV arriving at the porch signalling Shisui's arrival. It had a larger space to accommodate Shisui's wheelchair, which he had to use while his body recuperated.

The relatives were hogging Shisui before Suigetsu made a siren noise to let the star of the day inside the house. Shisui looked good in a pair of white shirt and white pants. He had no bruises on his face and I was glad for that, less annoying questions from the relatives. I love them but I can't accept their annoying questions at times.

He looked at the large balloons and his face broke into a grin.

"I can't believe you did all this," he said hugging Mother, Father and the elder relatives.

I smiled at Naruto and looked from afar as he helped clear the way for Shisui. I had a bigger surprise for my fiancee later on, far from the eyes of these relatives. Just you wait Naruto I have more surprises for you.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE -** I accelerated Shisui's condition which should take a week to settle into a few nights. Making up a world is fun. Hi all. I furthered my study in Graphic Design and ran out of free time, but I'm going to end this before 2017 fly past. Four more chaps to go.


End file.
